A new home
by Agent BM
Summary: Post wir 2, takes place 2 years after. The arcades closing down and all the characters need to find a new home to live in when they go to the Internet. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own wir

heres the full summary for those interested, Litwaks arcade is closing and the games characters make an exodus to the internet in order to survive since their games are being scrapped. Meanwhile with vanellope, slaughter race is shutting down its servers as it's not popular anymore, leaving her homeless. All the characters will reunite and try to find a new home. Theyll find one, but will have to protect it when the characters make enemies on the website Steam.

hope you enjoy this

(Litwaks arcade, last day before closing)

It was the end of an era, Litwaks arcade was closing. Mr. Litwak was growing old and was having health problems, his doctor was forcing him to retire or he wouldn't be around much longer. Mr. Litwak was forced to sell. He found a buyer but the buyer was more interested in creating a vr attraction and expand the building rather than running an arcade. Mr. Litwak was showing the buyer around.

"You sure you want to just destroy these games? Some of them are in great shape" said Litwak

"Arcades are a thing of the past, you gotta give people new things. Virtual reality is the future of gaming. Ever hear of the Void? There's one in Disneyland I tried, they have this game called Star Wars secrets of the empire, had a line of people making reservations for it, felt like you were there. This is what the people want, I'm gonna make something like that"

"It's just sad to see things go is all" said Litwak

"You have a nice retirement Mr. Litwak, this place is in good hands"

"I'll have a guy come collect the games tomorrow morning, then the business will be all yours." Said Litwak

"Thanks Litwak. I'll send you the WiFi modem after I get my boys to set up a new connection to the place, til then I'm gonna need your old one for Internet"

"Not a problem, you do what you want. Now if you'll just step into my office, we'll fill out some paperwork and you can do what you want tomorrow" Said Litwak

Meanwhile In game central station, the arcade characters were getting their belongings together in piles. Since the internet was so big, they'd figure they all go there to try and find new lives. The mass exodus began after the arcade closed for the day. Around the fix it Felix jr plug, Ralph was on the phone with vanellope on the internet breaking the news. She didn't have good news either

"Your games shutting down?" Ralph Asked Vanellopes hologram

She sadly nodded

"We're not popular anymore, gamers moved on. I'd go back to you but it seems like you have your own problems" Said Vanellope

"Arcades shutting down. We're all going to the Internet tonight." Said Ralph

"You're coming here? That's great, I won't have to go through this alone" Said vanellope

"Dont worry kid, we'll all find a new home when this is over. Hey you've been living in the internet for a few years now, any suggestions on where we could go?"

Vanellope scratched her chin and thought for a moment.

"Steam"

"Steam? What's Steam?" Ralph asked

"It's a site with thousands of games, it's kind of like the arcade but much bigger. If we're gonna find a home anywhere it's there" said Vanellope

"We'll check it out later" said ralph

"Wreck it, got all your stuff packed?" Calhoun Asked

"Yes sarge, in the pikes with everyone else's" Said Ralph

"Good. Felix is helping the racers finish grabbing what they're taking with them. It's our final day, let's make some gamers happy" Said Calhoun before walking away

"I'll meet you all at the hub tonight, can't wait to see you again Ralph" Said Vanellope

"I cant wait either. See you tonight" Said Ralph

The phone call ended and Ralph went back into fix it Felix jr, time for one last day of wrecking a building.

The work day went on as normal, kids lined up to play their favorite games one last time, candy go karts raced, bugs were blasted, buildings were wrecked, root beers served and the sounds of gold rings falling and bones crunching were heard throughout the building. But as always, there came a time the arcade closed. Kids said goodbye to the games and left, eager for what was to come to the old building.

Mr. Litwak didn't bother turning the games off, let the new owner handle that in the morning. Even though they had all night to make their exodus, they wanted to get to the safety of the internet and fast. Characters grabbed anything they didn't already pack and went to game central station, lining up by the WiFi router. And one by one characters got sucked into the internet. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were grabbing their belongings before saying goodbye to the surge protector

"Even though you were a pain in the butt, I will miss you in some regard" Said Ralph

"Dont worry about me, I'll just be used for something else is all. Tell your friend in the Internet I said hi" said Surge

"Will do" Said felix

The 3 got in line with the sugar rush racers and awaited their turn to be zapped inside.

(Internet hub)

Vanellope sat patiently waiting for her friends from the arcade to visit, while her friends from slaughter race were trying to find a place of their own to call home now that their game was gone. They offered to take vanellope with them, but she insisted on helping her friends from the arcade find a home for them first, and in the process maybe find something for them.

Vanellope watched as video game characters from sonic the hedgehog to Pac man entered the Internet world. She sat up looking at the sky, waiting anxiously. A familiar face dropped from the sky and she ran to greet it

"Ralph, you're back. It's great to see you. I know you visit from time to time but now you're here permanently" said Vanellope

"I know kid. The others are right behind me" said Ralph

From the sky, Felix and Calhoun arrived, along with the sugar rush racers one by one.

"Hey kid, been a while" Said Calhoun

Felix hugged vanellope

"Great to be here" said Felix

"Hello vanellope, good to see you" Said Taffyta

"We missed seeing you on the tracks" said Gloyd

"You did? Didn't think you'd notice that much" said Vanellope

"Well we did. We built a statue in front of the castle entrance to remember you. That's gone now, but we still appreciated you, you were a fan favorite after all" Said Candlehead

"Aw thanks guys" Said Vanellope

"So this is the Internet?" Asked Swizzle

The racers looked in awe at the endless city of websites and users.

"Beautiful isn't it. There'll be plenty of time to explore. But first we all need to find a new home, because I'm homeless too now just like you guys" said Vanellope

"What happened to your new game?" Asked Taffyta

"Shut down, still not happy about it. My friends from that game are too looking for a new home, and I figured maybe I could find a place for all of us in the process when I split up from them. Come on, I know just the place for us to look." Said Vanellope

Vanellope led her friends and former racers to Steam which was in a huge building. It resembled game central station on the inside, with many different online games.

"If we're gonna find a home, we're gonna find it here" Said Vanellope "There's tons of games here, and more being made everyday"

"Guess we better split up then" said Ralph "It'll take forever if we checked these all out at once"

"Split into teams of 2 everyone, we'll all meet back here in 2 hours" Said calhoun

The racers did as they were told and everyone went their separate ways into Steam, going into different games.

(Felix and Calhoun)

"I'm choosing the next game" Calhoun shouted before punching a police officer in the face

Felix got smacked in the face with a baton. Felix chose a game based on the title alone, We Happy Few, thinking it'd be a nice game. Now the 2 were fighting the games main enemies, the bobbies, police officers with white masks and creepy smiles trying to make them take a drug called Joy

"Stop in the name of the law" shouted a Bobby from a distance

Calhoun grabbed her pistol from her waist and fired at the bobbies. She grabbed Felix and ran out with him

(Candlehead and Taffyta)

"This could make a good home I think" Said Candlehead

"Maybe but something doesn't feel right" Said Taffyta

They stood among a crowd of cheering people watching a parade. Red flags with swastikas flew on buildings and red white and black confetti rained from the sky. Nazi soldiers paraded in perfect lines through the streets. This game was Wolfenstein 2.

"Ok let's get out of here, this bad feeling won't go away" Said taffyta

(Rancis and Gloyd)

The 2 were being fired at by battle droids in the game Star Wars Battlefront 2.

"Ok I admit I came in here because the name sounded cool" said Rancis

"How's That treating you now?" Gloyd Asked before peeking out from his cover, opening fire at the droids while screaming

(Jubileena and Swizzle)

"Constructicons, from Devastator"

The 2 watched as 6 green and purple construction vehicles merged to form a giant robot. They ended up in a transformers game called Transformers Defenders of Earth, thinking it wouldn't be that bad. Now they were running for their lives screaming

"Prepare for extermination" Devastator said

(Adorabeezle and Crumbelina)

The 2 were in the game Sonic Adventure DX. While graphically dated, it did look peaceful, they were standing in a city.

"Not bad, possible idea" Said Crumbelina

(Ralph and vanellope)

The 2 walked through the halls of steam, there were so many games and the entrances were all changing constantly.

"There's so many games, I'm not sure where to look" Said Ralph

"Neither do I" Said Vanellope

"Psst, hey buddy, over here"

The 2 looked towards an info booth where a man in a trench coat, hat and sunglasses stood. The 2 cautiously approached him.

"I hear you're looking for a game to call home? Well do I got one for you. A city builder called world designer"

The man pulled a pop up ad for Said game from his trench coat

"What kind of game is this?" Asked Ralph

"You basically build your own little city and manage it, kind of like simcity but with more features. You can have whatever you want, homes, businesses, beaches, airports-

"Race tracks?" Vanellope asked

"You name it you got it, it's all here. And lucky for you, I happen to have an empty profile key you can have. For a price of course"

"Price? How much?" Asked Ralph

"You can have this key for 50 bucks"

"Deal" Said Vanellope

She pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to the man. In exchange, he gave her the key.

"Where'd you get 50 bucks?" Ralph asked

"Money saved up. If this is what he says it is, it's worth it" Said Vanellope

The man held up his pop up ad.

"Just click here, and you'll be sent to the correct steam room instantly"

Both Ralph and vanellope hit the ad and got sent to the new game. Vanellope inserted her key into a hole at the entrance and a portal opened. They found themselves in a large grassy field with nothing around. A bar around them had options to build pretty much whatever they wanted. They started with a few homes, and within minutes, they had a few buildings to start with.

"Not bad, looks like we found ourselves a home" Said Vanellope

"Let's go tell the others" Said Ralph

(Back in steam some time later)

Ralph and vanellope met up with the racers and Felix and Calhoun not long later.

"So anything?" Asked Felix

the racers shook their heads. Racers Minty and Snowanna were covered in green slime.

"what happened to you 2?" Vanellope asked

"You don't want to know" Said Snowanna

"Well on our side, we found the perfect game, already got us some houses" said Ralph

"Really where?" Asked Felix

Ralph and vanellope led them to World designer. After choosing their saved file, they let everyone in and showed them the couple buildings they already built.

"This isn't all of it. We can build whatever we want here, we can build our dream homes" Said Ralph

"Like a gym to work out" said Calhoun

"A repair shop" said Felix

"Candy store"

"movie theater"

"Spa"

"beach"

"Roads and lots of them" said Vanellope

"Anything we can imagine" Said Ralph

"This game is perfect. We gotta build more houses and spread the word to the others from Litwaks" Said felix

"All in good time Felix, but we got more building to do" Said Ralph

"Then let's get to it" Said Felix

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and began building their perfect city.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple hours, the racers, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and Vanellope had managed to build a nice small sized city, with more stuff to be built soon. Ralph and Vanellope had made posters and sent messages across the internet for those from litwaks, or any other homeless game character who needed a home, their city could hold them.

It was now early the next morning, and Ralph was sitting on the balcony to his new apartment, waiting for the sun to rise. He and everyone else had taken to living in one of the taller buildings they had managed to build at the moment. All the racers had their own homes as well as Felix and Calhoun, and right next door was Vanellopes place. With help from Felix, they all managed to get their codes added to the game so they could regenerate. Ralph stared at the games night sky, it was a nice night.

"Hey Ralph"

Ralph turned his head to the left and saw Vanellope on the balcony to her apartment next door.

"Mind if I join you?" Vanellope asked

"Come on over" Said Ralph

Vanellope glitched over and sat on Ralph's lap.

"What're you doing up so early kid?" Ralph asked

"Same reason as you, I wanted to watch the sun rise" Said Vanellope

The 2 stared at the sky, the sun would rise any minute.

"Feels so weird now, after working so many years, to finally retire, not have gaming responsibilities anymore, it's so different" Said Ralph

"We'll get used to it. I must say I'm really glad to be here with you Ralph, slaughter race was fun, but I missed hanging out with you everyday, thought about you a lot." Said Vanellope

"I missed you too kid. I know you came to visit whenever you could these last 2 years, but life didn't feel the same without you" Said Ralph

"But now we're here, a new home for both of us. No more players. Now we gotta find new things to do" Said Vanellope

"We'll find something, you know how many homeless characters there are? I don't think life will be boring" Said Ralph

The sun began rising, bringing smiles to Ralph and Vanellopes faces. They looked around to see the racers standing on Vanellopes balcony and Felix and calhoun from their apartment watching the sun rise with them.

"You guys are up too?" Ralph Asked

"First brand new day in our new home, wouldn't miss it" Said Felix

"Vanellope invited us over and we overheard her walking out" Said Taffyta

Vanellope hopped out of Ralph's lap.

"I better get to the game station, shanks coming over, gotta get her code in" Said Vanellope

"I'll come with you, I want to see this place a little more" Said Ralph

(Steam, outside the game)

Ralph was amazed at all the different game characters walking around, it felt a lot like his old home. Vanellope was on the phone with Shank.

"3rd level, next to Battlefront 2. Somewhere near an info booth. I can't be anymore specific than that. I'll be standing here, just look for me" Said Vanellope before ending her call "she's lost"

"Can't say I blame her, this place is huge, look at all these games" Said Ralph

"Hey big guy, Vanellope" the 2 heard a female voice shout

The 2 turned to see a light blue Pegasus with rainbow colored hair fly towards them.

"Hey rainbow, been a while" Said Vanellope

"You know this, horse thing?" Ralph asked

"She's from Hasbro, it's a toy website, her names rainbow dash, met her through an annoying pop up." Said Vanellope

"Whose this bug guy?" Rainbow Asked

"This is Ralph, my best friend from my old home. What brings you here?" Vanellope

"Stumbled upon your message, I hear you're taking homeless game characters?"

"Yeah" Said Vanellope

"And you'll take anyone?" Rainbow Asked

"Of course" Said Ralph

Rainbow clung to Ralph's legs

"Please please get the transformers out of my site, they're driving me crazy" Rainbow shouted

"Transformers are a part of hasbro, you can't just get rid of them" Said Vanellope

"Not all of them but I can get rid of the ones who are video game characters. Never mentioned this but when all the transformers games got delisted from this place-

"De what now?" Asked Ralph

"Delisted, it's basically the same thing as a game being unplugged" Said Vanellope

"That's right. Anyway after every transformer game got delisted, a bunch of them came to hasbro, they weren't bad at first, but now they're driving me crazy. All they do is fight. Since you're accepting homeless characters, I thought maybe you could take them to your new game. Please? I'm getting on my knees and crying, that's unlike me" Said Rainbow

"Ok easy there talking horse thing" Said Ralph

"I'm a Pegasus pony" Said Rainbow

"Yeah whatever, I'll go with you and bring them here, just stop crying" Said Ralph

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. Just follow me, but try to keep up" Said Rainbow

"I'll be back in a bit kid I'll see you later" Said Ralph

"I'll be here" Vanellope shouted

For the next 20 minutes, Vanellope stood between battlefront 2 and her new game, looking for shank, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Vanellope asked

"Hey kid, no loitering around our game" a battle droid from battlefront 2 shouted

"I'm not loitering, I'm waiting for a friend" Said Vanellope

"That's what they all say." Said another droid

"I say we take her in for questioning" Said the first droid

"I wouldn't bother her if I were you"

Vanellope and the droids looked to see who said that, it was Shank, she finally found Vanellope.

"Stay out of this lady, or we'll shoot you" Said the second droid

"We're not scared of you" Said the first droid

"Maybe not, but have you met my friends?" Shank asked

Her crew, Butcher boy, Pyro, felony, and little Debbie, appeared around her. The droids looked nervous and raised their blasters. Butcher boy grabbed them and snapped them in half with little effort. Pyro pointed his flamethrower at them, scaring the droids back into their game.

"Thanks for the save Shank" Said Vanellope

"Anytime Van, so where's this new game you mentioned to us?" Shank asked

"Just follow me, we'll get your codes added" Said Vanellope

"Ralph here?" Shank asked

"He'll be back, went to hasbro for a bit" Said Vanellope

"Hasbro? Why would he want to go there? Do some toy shopping?" Pyro Asked

"You'll see very soon" Said Vanellope

(Half hour later)

Felix was typing away on a computer inside a welcome center he built in their new home. Calhoun was outside watching the sugar rush racers play in a playground.

"There we go, your codes are added. Feel free to add anything you like to the game, our home is now your home" Said Felix

The group heard screaming outside from the kids and rushed to see what was wrong. They saw a big spaceship land outside, and it transformed into a big red robot with a strange symbol on its chest. It held Ralph in its clawed right hand.

"Do not fear children" the robot said

"Hey everybody, brought new visitors" Said Ralph

The racers looked at the robot with interest, while it looked at them.

"Ralph what is this thing?" Calhoun Asked

"Identity, Omega Supreme, Autobot, friend. Scanning, species, human" said the machine

"This things a homeless character? Didn't know that" Said Shank

"Hasbro had a lot of them, they're all coming in if you want to meet more, they'll be here any minute" Said Ralph

"Well it couldn't hurt to say hello could it?" Felix Asked nervously

"That things not gonna step on us is it?" Candlehead Asked

"No he won't hurt you, he's friendly, right?" Ralph asked

"Omega, friend to Autobots, protector of Iacon, destroyer of decepticons"

"Eh good enough" Said Ralph


	3. Chapter 3

All the characters, minus Omega Supreme, approached the entrance to steam where robots of different sizes were entering.

"Greetings friends of Ralph, I am Optimus prime, leader of the Autobots, I come from the games transformers war for Cybertron and fall of Cybertron. My Autobots and I are grateful to be here and will be happy to help you in any way you see fit" said a red and blue robot

Another robot looking similar to Optimus stood next to him

"I am Optimus prime from transformers Devastation, as my counterpart says we are glad to be here"

"Enough of your pathetic words Optimus. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, from war and fall of Cybertron, as well as my Devastation counterpart. You may bow before me, your rightful ruler is here" Said a big gray robot

"Actually our rightful ruler is Vanellope, she's our princess" Said Candlehead pointing to Vanellope

Megatron laughed

"A pathetic human child your ruler? If anyone should rule it should be me, Starscream" Said a transformer who looked like a fighter jet

"Silence"

Megatron shot Starscream in the chest.

"Megatron, we have been gifted a new home, our old games are gone, it's time to put away hostilities" Said Devastation Optimus

"Hostilities will end when I say they end, new world or not" Said WFC Megatron

"Excuse me, but why are you called transformers?" Calhoun Asked

"I'm glad you asked" Said a yellow robot

All the robots transformed into vehicles before transforming back into robots. This impressed everyone.

"That's so cool" Said Rancis

"Yes I know" Said Devastation Megatron

"So, care to explain more about you or your friends?" Asked Felix

"Of course whoever you are. We are a race of autonomous mechanical beings from the planet Cybertron, long ago we were once a peaceful race. Until pride and a lust for power divided us. Enemies who were once our brothers. Our tragic war ravaged our home world"'said WFC optimus who looked at Megatron

"It was a necessary war, to return us to glory" Said WFC Megatron

"My Autobots will never sacrifice freedom, we will stand and fight, protect those who cannot, such as yourselves" said Optimus

"My Decepticons will bring this world to order" Said Megatron

"Our defeat will mean the end of everything"

"And my victory will mark a brilliant new beginning"

"Ok so we all have issues to work out. Let's say we get everyone's codes added and we can all get on our way" Said Felix

"Oh before I forget, gotta let this guy out, he apparently wouldn't fit in hasbro, rainbow pony wouldn't say why" Said Ralph

He pulled out a small box from his overalls which made both Megatrons fearful

"NO! Not him" shouted Devastation Megatron

Ralph opened the box and it flew out of his hand into a big open space of land. Vanellope recorded what was happening, a big white robot, much bigger than omega supreme, a few hundred feet tall at least, appeared. It bore the same red symbol Omega and both Optimus characters had.

"Metroplex heeds the call of the last prime" Said the robot

"Consider yourselves lucky for now" Said WFC Megatron, knowing he couldn't fight metroplex with no resources or firepower strong enough.

While Felix went to add all the transformers codes to the game, Vanellope and Calhoun took all the racers to a couple different sites, starting with Buzztube to meet Yesss, who found the racers adorable, but didn't have time to talk to all of them now due to her work, but promised she'd get to know them soon. Vanellope, wanting to see how the racers would react to this site, took them to Deviantart. Vanellope and Calhoun stood outside viewing rooms.

"Trust me Calhoun, this site is weird, you don't want to see this stuff" Said Vanellope

"Hey vanellope, what're these sinks for?" Crumbelina Asked

"To wash your eyes out" Said Vanellope

"Why would I need to do that?" Asked Crumbelina

"You'll find out soon enough" Said Vanellope

After a little bit looking at weird fan art made of them, sinks were soon heard spraying water in the racers eyes. Vanellope laughed a little

"That's for the times I was bullied" said Vanellope

"Ok I've seen enough, can we go home now?" Asked Taffyta

"So soon? There's more to see" Said Vanellope

"Another time, maybe tomorrow or something" Said Taffyta

"As you wish" Said Vanellope

(Back in steam)

A couple bobbies and a joy doctor from We happy Few were hanging around the game station, just watching characters and avatars go by. They watched Calhoun walk by with all the racers, heading back to world designer.

"Don't she look familiar?"

"She is, she killed Steve yesterday"

"Rotten downer"

"Looks like she's got a lot of downers with her"

"Then I say we pay their game a visit"

(Not long later in world designer)

The Autobots and the Decepticons had chosen not to live in the main city, and instead branched out into 2 separate cities they were building known as New Iacon and New Kaon. Characters from Litwaks had heard Ralph's message and were slowly starting to move in, getting their codes added and finding homes for themselves. Calhoun went to finish building her gym/ gun range she was building while the racers mostly went home to relax and plan what they wanted to add. Rancis and Vanellope had split off from them, having a private chat as they walked.

"I just can't think of something I'd be good at, racing's all I've ever known" said Rancis

"It's all I've ever known too, but we both gotta find new things" Said Vanellope "You can always join me and Ralph game jumping"

"Thanks, but I don't feel ready for that yet" Said Rancis

"Well what do you like to do in your free time? Maybe make a business around that" Said Vanellope

"Well, I do try to look good. Maybe a clothing store? Though it sounds too simple" Said Rancis

"It's not terrible, you could put your own twist on it" Said Vanellope

"You really think I'd be good at running a business?" Rancis Asked

"Of course I do. Remember when we built the RV1 together years ago in sugar rush? When you put your mind to something anything can happen" Said Vanellope

"Thanks Princess, I'll take this into consideration" Said Rancis

"You don't have to call me that anymore, this isn't sugar rush" Said Vanellope

"Sorry, old habits die hard" Said Rancis

Vanellope stopped him, she saw someone approaching from across the street, a police officer in a white mask.

"We gotta go now" Said Vanellope

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Rancis

"We got bobbies here, they're bad news" Said Vanellope

"Bobbies?" Asked Rancis

A couple more police officers approached them with their batons out, ready to attack. Vanellope grabbed Rancis' arm and turned to run. They gave chase. Out of an alleyway the 2 were smacked in the face with a baton. The 2 were dragged into the alley, as a man in yellow boots, a black trench coat and green hat and white mask approached them, he was a joy doctor. The bobbies held the kids down as the doctor held up 2 pink pills.

"Happiness is a choice" said the doctor

"Help, somebody help" Vanellope shouted

The bobbies held the kids mouths open and the joy doctor stuffed the pills into them. The bobbies made them chew, and within moments, Rancis and Vanellope had big smiles on their faces. The bobbies dropped the children and laughed

"Hey, what's going on here?"

The doctor and bobbies turned to see Wreck it Ralph and Calhoun, both not looking happy

"What the heck are you doing in here? Your games not gone" Said Calhoun

"Looks like we got some more downers boys, get them" Said the joy doctor


	4. Chapter 4

The Bobbies approached Ralph and Calhoun, ready to strike.

I'm going to enjoy pounding your face in"

"Let's get this over with, we don't want to be late for Simon says"

"Don't want to miss that"

Calhoun was ready to fight, but Ralph pushed her aside.

"I got this sarge. Hey coppers, this is for my friend" Said Ralph

With only a couple punches from his large size, he struck down all the bobbies with little effort, leaving only the joy doctor, who was surprised to say the least of what just happened. He pulled out a syringe needle from his jacket.

"Happiness is a choice, prepare to join your friend" the doctor said

Before anything could happen, in a quick flash, the doctor was slammed into the wall by none other than Rainbow dash from Hasbro, who quickly beat the doctor into unconsciousness.

"Leave them alone" she shouted

"What're you doing here? Thought you'd be glad to get away from the transformers" Said Ralph

"Yeah I learned my theme may be getting some restructuring, and my friends won't be a part of it, in other words I might be out of a job, so I came to ask to get me and my friends codes added just in case we do get out of jobs, looks like I came at a good time, who knows what this creep was gonna do."

A few racers, Felix, and shank, having heard the commotion, finally made it over to them to see what was happening.

"What happened here?" Felix Asked

"Those police officers from that game we went to yesterday attacked Vanellope and Rancis. Ralph took them all down with the help of this rainbow horse" said Calhoun

"Oh my land, are the kids alright?" Asked Felix

"We're about to-

"Jolly good day everyone"

Everyone turned to see Rancis and vanellope standing with big grins on their faces, grins that matched the bobbies and the joy doctor.

"Don't we all look nice today?" Vanellope Asked

"Kid, you ok?" Ralph asked

"Never better, that joy was amazing, you should try it" Said Vanellope

"Rancis sweetie, how you feeling?" Calhoun Asked

"Jolly good mom, never felt better" Said Rancis

"Ok there's something wrong with them" Said Taffyta "They would never talk or smile like that"

Shank got a look at the 2, and when she saw how small their pupils became, she knew what was up.

"Just as I figured, they're under the influence of joy" said Shank

"What's joy?" Asked Ralph

"It's a drug from their game, makes users extremely happy, but also causes some side effects, nothing harmful. They'll be fine in a few hours at most, the effects wear off over time. Most likely they're not gonna remember any of this" said Shank

"Wonderful weather we're having" Said Vanellope

"I agree, days like this make me smile" Said Rancis

"This speech normal?" Asked Felix

"Yes, so are the smiles, best to just let it wear off on its own, nothing can be done after it's ingested" said Shank

One of the bobbies lifted his head up, and Rainbow dash quickly bucked him in the face, knocking him out.

"So what do we do about these guys?" Asked Gloyd

"I'll just throw them back in their game, easy. What game are they from?" Ralph asked

"We happy few, shouldn't be too far from here" Said Shank

"Right, I'll take them home, you all just watch over these 2, and I'll be back" Said Ralph

Ralph picked up the bobbies and joy doctor and began walking towards the games exit. Vanellope and Rancis noticed some joy pills on the ground and went to pick them up, but were stopped by rainbow dash

"Don't eat anymore of those, your creepy smiles are weird enough already"

"You should try some rainbow, they make you feel happy" Said Vanellope

"I'm taking these to my friend, she's an egghead and will want to study this stuff, whatever it is" said Rainbow

Calhoun grabbed the kids hands while rainbow zoomed away.

"Where are we going mom?" Asked Rancis

"Taking you home, I think it's best you relax for a little while" Said Calhoun

"That's a Jolly good idea, could use a little rest" Said Vanellope

(Back in steam)

Ralph was busy tossing the bobbies back in their game.

"Sayonara suckers" Ralph shouted

Ralph turned to leave but bumped into a cyborg man with a cape.

"Watch where you're going idiot, do you know who I am?"

"No not really. Should I?" Ralph asked

"I am General Grievous, I am a Jedi killer and the leader of the droid army, you would do wise not to mess with me, or else"

"Or else what?" Ralph asked nervously

The general threw off his cape and 2 arms detached from his arms. He reached towards his waist and pulled 4 lightsabers out and activated them, pointing them at Ralph.

"Wish to find out?" Grievous Asked

Ralph backed up nervously but knocked over some German soldiers from the Wolfenstein games. They were angry and shouted things in German which he didn't understand.

"Sorry fellas. I think I should get home now, check on Vanellope" Ralph said to himself before running off back to his game


	5. Chapter 5

(Back with Calhoun)

Calhoun had Rancis and Vanellope eating a little something while the effects of the joy wore off slowly.

"This Mac and cheese is great mom, thanks for making us a little food" Said Rancis

"Anything for my growing boy and anything for little vanellope here" Said Calhoun

As they ate, the 2's eyes started going back to their normal size, and they stopped acting weird and happy. They moved a little slower but that was because they were getting reaccustomed to their surroundings.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Asked Vanellope

"You doing Ok? Not feeling all jolly anymore?" Calhoun Asked

"Jolly? What?"

"Yep you're back to normal. You 2 kids were attacked by bobbies, got force fed joy" said Calhoun

"What's joy?" Rancis Asked

"Those pink pills they fed us, they made us feel happy. They think people taking them is a good thing. Strange I don't remember anything after we got hit. What happened to those bobbies?" Asked Vanellope

"Ralph went to get rid of them" Said Calhoun "Should be back any minute now"

Vanellope felt something vibrate in her pocket, it was her buzztube phone, she only had 1 number on the thing, she used it exclusively for Ralph, having another normal phone from shank for other things. She answered the phone and Ralph appeared as a hologram.

"Hey kid, feeling any better? You're not still acting weird are you?" Ralph asked

"Doing as fine as ever stinkbrain. Where are you?" Asked Vanellope

"That's why I'm calling. I got rid of the bobbies, but Felix asked me to do something with him. Wants to surprise you and the other racers so I'll be back later. I promise we can do some game jumping tonight" Said Ralph

"Sounds good to me. Could use a little rest after being beaten by a Bobby. I'll see you later Ralph"

Vanellope ended the call

"A surprise for us and the others? I wonder what dad has in store for us" Said Rancis

"Who knows, but let's hope it's good" Said Vanellope

(With Ralph and Felix)

"Thanks so much brother for accompanying me" Said Felix

"Anytime. So, toy shopping" Said Ralph

"I want to be nice, get the kids something to help them adjust to a new home. Kids love toys so I figured why not, plus you still get money you Said from your old videos" Said Felix

"Yeah I have a few thousand left I didn't spend trying to save sugar rush. So, what'd you have in mind for the kids?" Asked Ralph

"Honestly I don't really know, but I figured we'd stop at hasbro first, one because you know where that is and were there earlier, and I've heard it's one of the biggest toy companies in the world, so it's gotta have good stuff, I hope" Said Felix "Speaking of this what do you think Vanellope would like?"

"Honestly, not sure, anything not too girly I guess but also looks cool, we'll figure this out as we go" Said Ralph

The 2 made it to the shopping district of the internet and went to an area relating to toys. They were given options for Hasbro, Mattel, LEGO, Tomy, Bandai, Takara, Mcfarlane, Funko, among others. The 2 stepped into hasbro, where they were given options to see toys and characters from Star Wars, My little pony, transformers, among other things.

"Those Autobot characters seemed nice, couldn't hurt to see their toys first" said Felix

The 2 visited the Transformers section, where robots of different sizes were battling it out in front of avatars, while toy info was shown among products on display.

"Decepticons, destroy them"

"Autobots attack"

The 2 ignored the carnage going on and looked at what were called Generation 1 reissues, whatever those were. Felix scanned some.

"Oh look it's those construction vehicle guys, Devastator. Doesn't sound like a nice name, how much is this?" Felix Asked

Ralph picked up the box for the toy and showed the price to Felix

"$75 dollars? Are you kidding me? For toys this small?" Felix asked angrily

A hasbro rep appeared in front of him

"They're die cast metal, they're 6 construction vehicles that become robots and they combine into the evil Devastator, that's like what 18 toys in one or something" Said the rep avatar

"Really? Hmm, I don't know" Said Felix

"Well think about it, you can always come back. Get 10 percent off with a purchase over 50 dollars" said the rep

Ralph picked up a handful of transformers.

"I'll take these. Felix I got plenty of money don't worry. We'll let the kids sort them out and take what they want and return what they don't want, simple" said Ralph

"Well, don't see anything wrong with that" Said Felix

"Terrific I'll have these sent to your address"

"We live in the Internet is that gonna affect shipping?" Asked Ralph

"We'll have them sent to your site, we'll just exchange these for the digital copies of our merchandise, not too hard, thank you for shopping at hasbro" Said the rep

"We're not done yet" Said Ralph

"Oh you're not? Well I'll just hold onto these and you can complete your purchase before you leave. Speaking of payment how will you be paying us, in game currency, buzztube hearts, , credit card?"

"Got a bunch of buzztube hearts on an account, and did you say in game currency? How'd you know we're from a game?" Asked Ralph

"I know who 2 are, I was a retro gamer once" said the rep

"Well I have a bunch of this in game currency from our game" Said Felix

"What? When did you get in game currency?" Asked Ralph

"Just appears every now and then on the buildings, comes to me from everything I built and I built a lot of stuff, our buildings seem to generate revenue, wasn't sure this money would be useful. Well whenever we do finish, I'm sure the kids will be happy" Said Felix

The 2 left the transformers section and went into the my little pony section, which was bright and colorful.

"Welcome to equestria, feel free to check out our products, big sale, holidays coming up you know" Said a female sales rep

Ralph looked at boxes of figures and sets, how Vanellope ended up here and met Rainbow was beyond his knowledge, this didn't look like stuff she'd be into.

"Know any racers who'd be into this stuff?" Ralph asked Felix

"Honestly, I don't know, but like you said we can always return what they don't want, plus knowing they'll take in game currency, well we don't have to worry about prices much" Said Felix

"How much in game currency do you have anyway?" Asked Ralph

Felix pulled a card out of his pocket

"Wow $20,000, I love building games" Said Felix

"How'd you get 20,000 in a day?" Asked Ralph surprised

"Well I made some big buildings, maybe it also has to do with those generic npc characters popping up, guessing they're part of the game, we have a lot to learn about our new home." Said Felix

"Before I sleep tonight I gotta look up how our game works because that's insane you have that much" Said Ralph as he picked up a bunch of boxed ponies and threw them in a cart.

The 2 went to other brands in the site like Star Wars and nerf, as well as Hasbro gaming which consisted of board games. After picking up stuff from them, they paid, with promise of overnight shipping to their game. The 2 went to Mattel, where they picked up barbies and hot wheels, Ralph really liked the price of hot wheels, Vanellope would love them. They went into a section for Jurassic world, where Felix was frightened by dinosaurs, but Ralph grabbed a few random things.

Next they went to Lego, where Felix fell in love with the idea of building. As before they ended up grabbing several sets of different themes, from Star Wars to city, to LEGO movie and creator, even just standard buckets of lego bricks. This was the last site they visited for toy shopping, Ralph looked at the receipts, realizing how much they paid.

"I think it's best we stop now, spent almost half my buzztube hearts. I can always find other ways to get money but still" Said Ralph

"I agree. Be honest, I think we went a little overboard" Said Felix

"If anyone asks, this is an early Christmas gift to those kids" Said Ralph

(Back in world designer)

More buildings were being built by everyone, more npc characters spawned, and more characters from litwaks moved in. Dr Eggman from litwaks was building his Eggman empire on the outskirts of the city. Tapper was busy setting up his own bar and grill with the chef from burger time. The pac man ghosts simply just hovered around, as they always did. Shank and her crew had made an auto business, their own big garage for working on cars, now they just needed to get some, somehow. On the edge of the city, a beach was made with a small ocean. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. That is, except for the transformers.

Their precious life source, Energon, was quickly running low after moving to their new homes. They didn't have the time or energy to make it back to hasbro constantly to get more for every character. In the Autobot city of new Iacon, Autobot leader Optimus prime was working with several other friends of his to discuss a solution. Autobot scientist Perceptor had a solution.

"I've been working on a device with that purple unicorn twilight back in Hasbro in the events something like this would happen. It could solve all of our problems with energy, perhaps ease tensions with the decepticons" said Perceptor "it's too dangerous bringing her here with all the cannons the decepticons are shooting at us, so she's agreed to meet us at the inventing hall in the main city with the device, that will be our neutral zone for making Energon cubes until we can find a suitable spot for both us and the cons. The only downside is we need both sides remaining stockpile to help power the machine, it's pretty big"

"And how do you suppose we move our remaining stockpiles, let alone get the decepticons to lend us their Energon stores?" Asked an Autobot named ratchet "They're still not our friends, unless some miracle happens"

"I've already discussed this with shockwave while building the inventors hall, he agrees if both our sides are to coexist, this is a necessary sacrifice." Said Perceptor

"Well still, how would we even get all the Energon there?" Asked Ratchet

"Make our walking city carry it there" Said an Autobot named Jazz

"No, our friend metroplex must stay and defend the city" Said Optimus

"Omega?" Asked Jazz

"He's not suited for transporting every cube we have, it would take too many trips, trips the decepticons will surely take advantage of and attack" Said Optimus

"I have codes from our old game, we can just add the refinery transport in here, it's what it was built for" Said an Autobot named Ironhide

"That beast guzzles Energon like there's no tomorrow, and I think we remember how using that in our game worked out for us" Said Ratchet

"There is no tomorrow for us if we don't do this. We lack energy to make it to hasbro and back with enough for everyone" Said Ironhide "we'll arm this transport with everything we got this time, plus there's the artillery cannons for air attacks"

"Make this happen, contact twilight, set up the device. Let us hope the decepticons don't remember much about the transport to anticipate our counter attack should they attack, it has been 3 years since fall of cybertron was delisted" Said Optimus

"This invention works right? We can't risk all of our energon cubes if this doesn't work" said Autobot Bumblebee

"Of course it works, I was testing it with twilight before we moved out here. It can solve all of our problems" Said Perceptor

"I pray to the allspark that this works" Said Ratchet

(Back with Ralph and Felix)

"You spent how much?" Calhoun Asked

The 2 were back in Felix and Calhoun's apartment, discussing what they did for the kids. While grateful that they thought about the kids, she thought they may have overdid it. Vanellope and rancis meanwhile have left sometime ago, hanging out with the other racers.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift to them" Said Ralph

"I know we're idiots, but we'll get the hang of this, plus the guys offered free shipping and discounts at Hasbro" Said Felix

"You owe me a gift you know" Said Calhoun

"I would never forget my dynamite gal, in fact, I'll go find something great for you right now" Said Felix

Felix ran out of the house

"I bet it's a gun he's gonna get you" Said Ralph

"The bigger the better. Hope he doesn't kill himself" Said Calhoun

"Want me to follow him?" Asked Ralph

"If you want to" Said Calhoun

"Well it'll help me figure out where not to take Vanellope to" Said Ralph before leaving


	6. Chapter 6

(Later That day)

Ralph knocked on Vanellopes apartment door, ready to take her game jumping.

"Hey kid, you ready to go?" Ralph asked "You even home?"

"Just a minute Ralph, oh by the way I'm bringing a friend along with us, that cool?" Vanellope Asked

"Friend? What friend?" Ralph asked

Vanellope opened her door to reveal she was bringing Rancis with her.

"Hey Ralph" Said Rancis

"Hey kid. Bringing one of the cavities along I see" Said Ralph

"I'm hoping he finds something that interests him while we're out" Said Vanellope

"Ok, if you say so" Said Ralph

"So, where are we going first?" Asked Rancis

"Well not sure if either of you'd be interested but I was thinking we go beat up some bobbies after what they did to you 2" said Ralph "That's if you want to of course, not forcing you, we got plenty of games to look at"

"I'd like that, they messed with the wrong princess" Said Vanellope

Ralph sat the 2 on his shoulder, and headed outside the game.

(We Happy Few)

The 3 were walking down a rainbow colored street in a 1960's retrofuturistic English town. They were able to get through unnoticed as all the citizens and characters had their eyes glued to tv screens that were on every street corner. Just like the bobbies, all the citizens wore white masks and smiled. On the tv, a man in a suit was talking.

"Take it from Uncle Jack, never forget to take your joy, and I guarantee your day will go swimmingly. And now everyone, a brand new song from our favorite band. From the Make believes, Lalala"

A song began playing on the TVs, which vanellope instantly hated the sound of, the first words were literally lalala.

"This music sucks, how do these people live like this?" Vanellope Asked

"Doesn't sound that bad" Said Rancis

Ralph spotted a couple of bobbies watching one of the TVs. He quietly approached them. One turned around and shouted at him.

"Hey I know you, you beat me up earlier, well not this time"

The Bobby blew a whistle, and out of police boxes on the street, more bobbies showed up. The citizens of the town took notice of the 3, some got weird reactions.

"It's a downer, with children"

"There can't be children, we sent them all away, they never came back"

"It's an illusion, kill them"

Ralph turned towards a joy dispenser which was shaped like a phone booth, and ripped it out of the ground. He swung it at the bobbies and citizens who had armed themselves with things like frying pans, shovels, and rolling pins.

"Wow this town is crazy" Said Vanellope

"Maybe coming here wasn't a great idea" Said Ralph

"I think we should go" Said Rancis

"Agreed" Said Ralph

He threw the joy dispenser at the crowd, those not hit started eating the Joy pills that littered the ground. Ralph punched a few bobbies and townspeople out of his way and ran for the exit

(Outside the game)

"Ok let's make a note never to come back to this game" Said Ralph

"Agreed" Said Vanellope

"This normal, having to make a quick exit out of a game when you game jump?" Asked Rancis

"Not really no. Sometimes but not often. Let's try something, well not like that" Said Ralph

"Oh great I think I got that stupid song stuck in my head now" Said Vanellope a little annoyed

(Star Wars Battlefront 2 2017 version)

Rancis was flying an X wing fighter over the desert planet of Jakku, where the final forces of the dying galactic empire were waging an epic battle between the new republic to determine the fate of the galaxy. Rancis had an imperial tie interceptor on his tail, and he couldn't shake him. He was very tempted to push the panic button he was told to use if he felt he was about to die.

"This is the end for you iden, for you, and your new republic"

"Who's iden?" Rancis Asked

Before the tie could fire, Vanellope glitched behind the tie and opened fire. With help from Ralph, they blew the tie right out of the sky.

"Thanks guys" said Rancis

"Not a problem kid" said Ralph

(Disney Magic kingdoms)

The 3 had left steam and visited a section of the gaming district filled with mobile app games. They were in a theme park building game called Disney Magic kingdoms.

"This place reminds me of Oh my Disney" Said Vanellope

"What's that?" Asked Rancis

"Oh yeah that's right you haven't been there yet. Soon you'll find out. This place looks cool" Said Vanellope

Screams could be heard coming from a rollercoaster and a nearby building called The Hollywood tower hotel. There was a Ferris wheel, a carousel, all types of rides and Disney characters, problem was the 3 couldn't enjoy any of them, the lines to all of them were long.

"We might have to come back here, make this a day trip" Said Ralph

"I'll make a note of it" Said Vanellope

(Angry birds)

In an old corner of the mobile games section, the 3 stumbled upon a very old game called Angry birds. Ralph stood behind a slingshot with a red bird attached to it. The slingshot was facing a crudely made building with green pigs inside.

"So I just pull this thing and shoot you at that building?" Ralph asked the red bird

The red bird nodded.

"Ok if you say so" Said Ralph

Ralph pulled back on the slingshot, and launched the red bird at the building. It took out all but one of the pigs. Ralph merely walked over and smashed the rest of the building himself

"That was kind of fun" Said Ralph

(Back on steam, Sonic adventure dx)

The 3 sat in a burger restaurant eating burgers in the city of station square. They were only here because it was recommended to them from other game characters as cheap but good food.

"Not bad, but nothing will beat a burger time burger" Said Vanellope

"I must say the portions here are big" Said Ralph "which I like"

Ralph felt a buzzing in his pockets, it was his Buzztube phone. He was getting a call from Yesss.

"Gotta take this, I'll be back" Said Ralph

Ralph walked outside to talk on the phone, leaving rancis alone with Vanellope.

"So Rancis, what do you think about game jumping?" Vanellope asked him

"Well depending on where you go, it can be pretty fun" Said Rancis

"Found anything that interests you?" Asked Vanellope

"That Star Wars game was pretty fun, but then again I have yet to see other things. By the way thanks for saving me back there" Said Rancis

"Anytime, you're a good friend. Thanks for agreeing to come out" Said Vanellope

"Beats sitting at home doing nothing" Said Rancis

Ralph came back a couple minutes later.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cut things short today kids, you 2 need to get to bed early and be up early" Said Ralph

"And why's that? We were having fun" Said Vanellope

"Yesss wants to treat us all to breakfast tomorrow, wants to get to know Felix, Calhoun, all you racers. She's meeting us in front of our game at 8:30, so we all gotta be ready by then" Said Ralph "So finish up"

(Early the next morning)

Vanellope was still sleeping in her apartment when she heard the door knock. Vanellope rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 7:15. Who could be knocking at this time? Vanellope got out of bed and went to the door, there was a delivery man, and he had a yellow envelope.

"Are you Vanellope Von Schweetz?" Asked the deliveryman

"Yes"

He handed her the envelope before leaving. Vanellope looked inside and smiled, it was just what she needed. She had to go get shank and the others, they would be so happy. Vanellope made herself look a little bit presentable and rushed over to Shanks Garage not too far. She knocked on the side door and was greeted by a sleepy butcher boy who was holding a teddy bear.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here so early? Breakfast with yesss ain't for at least another hour" said Butcher boy

"I got a surprise for everyone, they in there?" Asked Vanellope

"Give me a second, I'll send them through the garage door" Said Butcher boy

Vanellope went to the garage doors and saw as Shank, Felony, pyro and Debbie came out.

"Morning Van, what're you doing here so early?" Asked Shank

"I got a surprise for you all, just showed up this morning" Said Vanellope

"A surprise? Where is it? I love surprises" Said Pyro

Vanellope reached into her envelope and pulled out several small blue sticks. She cracked one of the sticks and threw it onto the street, and Shanks slaughter race car materialized from it.

"My old car? But how?" Asked Shank surprised

"I found a guy the other day who said he'd be willing to get the codes to our cars so I could bring them wherever we ended up. I know they mean a lot to you all" said Vanellope

Vanellope snapped more of the sticks in half and threw them into the street, soon her green car as well as the rest of Shanks crews cars materialized. They all ran to their respective cars.

"This is amazing Van, never thought I'd get to drive my baby again" Said Felony

"Can't wait to race this bad boy again" Said Butcher boy

"You don't have to, how about a race before breakfast, through the transformers cities, with what they're going through, their cities are just like slaughter race" said Vanellope

"Sounds dangerous, count me in" Said Pyro

"Well since we're all coded into this game now, we should regenerate should we all die. Alright kid, you're on. First one back from Kaon and Iacon wins" said Shank

"You're gonna lose" Said Vanellope

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" Said Shank

(New Kaon)

In the Decepticon city of New Kaon, air commander Starscream from war for Cybertron watched as the Autobots prepared their cargo transport to take Energon cubes to the main city. His leader Megatron was in hasbro collecting more Energon cubes, leaving him in charge temporarily. Starscream was furious the Autobots had all the Energon in the game.

"There it is, the Autobot transport carting away MY Energon" Said Starscream

"Don't you mean OUR Energon, Starscream?"

Starscream turned towards a group of 6 green and purple construction vehicle robots, the Constructicons.

"Oh of course Bonecrusher, my mistake, OUR Energon. That idiot shockwave allowed the Autobots to steal every last drop. Luckily while lord Megatron is away and thanks to my brilliant mind, I have devised a plan to steal it back" Said Starscream

"Don't you mean WE thought of the plan?" Asked Bonecrusher

"Fine Bonecrusher, since you're so persistent, you can explain the plan to the troops" Said Starscream

Bonecrusher turned towards a computer monitor and spoke to the Decepticons planning to attack.

"Ok Decepticons here's the plan, as soon as the transports in range we're gonna attack from the air, while ground based units attack from beneath and try to stop the transport. We have scouts in the area searching for possible weak spots. Remember, we have limited time and Energon to pull this off, so let's make this count" Said Bonecrusher

"Yes Decepticons, lets make this count. If any of us cybertronians are to live, it'll be the Decepticons. All troops prepare for battle" Said Starscream


	7. Chapter 7

Vanellope, shank, and her friends were racing towards the city of new Iacon, where in the distance was the large refinery transport slowly driving towards them.

"What is that thing?" Vanellope asked

"Don't worry about it, it's not gonna hurt us, too slow" said Shank

Meanwhile with the decepticons, starscream was finally ready to fulfill his plan.

"The transport is now within range, Decepticons, the time to attack is now" Starscream shouted

Cybertron Soundwave ran towards starscream before anything could happen.

"Wait Starscream, Laserbeak has returned from scouting. The Autobot transport is equipped with heavy anti aircraft turrets, if you attack from the air, the transports guns will shred you to bits"

"I have no patience for your cowardice, Soundwave. Decepticons, it is time to reclaim the energon that is rightfully ours. Attack, Attack!"

Starscream transformed into his fighter jet mode and flew off towards the transport, with Decepticon dropships and seeker jets following behind. The transports guns took aim at the approaching cons and opened fire, destroying several in seconds.

"Idiot. Laserbeak eject, find lord megatron quickly, tell him Starscream is ruining everything" Said Soundwave

A panel on his chest opened and a robotic bird flew out of it and headed towards the exit.

Meanwhile back in the city, the sugar rush racers as well as Felix and Calhoun, who were all waking up and getting ready for their breakfast with Yesss, were interrupted by the loud cannon fire from the transport

"What in the world is that?" Calhoun Asked

She walked out to her balcony where several of the other racers were watching from their balconies what seemed to be a battle off in the distance.

"It's too early for this" Taffyta said annoyed

On the lower floors, the nicelanders as well as several other different characters, even Ralph himself, were watching the battle

"Can't believe this is what I have to wake up to" Said Gene

"Hope the kid ain't anywhere near that" Said Ralph

Back with Vanellope, she and her friends were getting closer to the transport and the battle.

"New plan, forget the cities, this is where the action is. Gonna go around the transport, watch out for cons and bots battling. Use your on onboard weapons if you have to" Shank shouted

The group drove under the transport where both sides of bots were battling it out, the cons trying to take out the transports treads. They picked up radio chatter in their cars

"The guns are too strong"

"Starscream what did you lead us into?"

"Just shut up and keep firing"

"Ignore the slaughter, constructions, combine into Devastator"

In the distance the group saw the constructicons form into devastator and begin attacking the treads. Seeker jets trying to escape the battle above flew underneath the transport, and upon spotting the group, opened fire. Shank hit some buttons on her car and spun around to face the seekers. A rack of missiles popped out of her car and she fired them, taking out the seekers.

"Good shot shank" said Felony

"We're not out of this yet, watch for enemy fire" Said Shank

Another combiner jumped into their path, forcing them to split off in different directions. Vanellope began glitching wildly, and for a moment, she saw her body turn into an adults body before turning back to her kid body.

"What the, what was that?" Vanellope asked herself

A decepticon leaper, powerful bots who were hard to kill on their front sides, jumped in front of Vanellopes car, causing her to swerve towards the treads, coming dangerously close to them. Vanellope hit some buttons on her car and machine guns popped out of the hood. She opened fire on the leaper, but the bullets didn't harm him. The leaper jumped up into the air and prepared to crush her car, but an Autobot grabbed her just in time before the leaper could land. He fired his blaster at the leapers back, and it began to spark

"I'm taking you with me" the leaper shouted in anger before exploding

The Autobot transformed into an atv before driving off with Vanellope in tow

"This is very dangerous little one, you shouldn't be here, I'm taking you home" Said the Autobot

"Just get me back to my friends and we'll be good. We're all trying to get away. There's one of them over there" Vanellope shouted pointing to Shank

The Autobot drove next to shank and Vanellope glitched into the drivers seat.

"V, what happened to your car?" Asked Shank

"Got crushed, so now I'm with you" Said Vanellope

"We work better as a team anyway. Just handle the weapons and I'll handle the driving, we're getting out of here" Said Shank

Shank drove through an opening and away from the transport, but not without several decepticons hot on their trail. Vanellope hit some buttons and prepared the missiles, but before shank could spin the car to fire, Omega supreme flew in front of them and transformed into robot mode. Red energy formed from his clawed hand and the decepticons started getting sucked in, but so did they.

"Come on come on" shank said frustrated

Omega saw what he was doing and deactivated his tractor beam, not wanting to kill any innocents. He instead fired rockets at the decepticons and watched as Shank and Vanellope got away from the battle, with the rest of their friends following.

The battle raged on for several more minutes, until a familiar voice broke the radio waves

"Decepticons, return to base. This is your true leader, Megatron, speaking. Retreat. Starscream, You better find a place to hide because when I find you, I'm going to rip out your spark!"

All the decepticons fighting in the area instantly retreated back to new kaon, with megatron promising to explain his reasoning later. Back in the city, Ralph watched as shank pulled up in front of his apartment building with Vanellope

"Let me guess, you went into that battle?" Ralph asked

"Yes" Said Vanellope

"You know I can take care of her Ralph, she's perfectly fine with me" Said Shank

"I know that, but I'm like her dad in some ways, I worry is all" Said Ralph

"She was perfectly fine, not a scratch on her" Said Shank

"That's good. Hey when did get your car back?" Asked Ralph

"I'll explain that later. Don't we have a breakfast with Yesss to get to?" Asked Vanellope

"You're right, shank I'll meet you at the entrance, gotta check on Felix and the kids" said Ralph

"You got it Ralph" Said Shank

Not long after that conversation, the Autobot transport had arrived near the city, stopping in front of a tall building. On top of it was a big device as big as a normal sized transformer, and it was sucking up energon in an attempt to make more. On the roof, a winged purple unicorn named Twilight who hailed from Hasbro was talking with cybertron Megatron and Optimus prime.

"So glad you 2 decided to finally work together to solve your energy crisis" Said Twilight

"As much as I hate working with organics, and the Autobots, this is a necessary sacrifice to ensure we survive" Said Megatron

"Megatron, this is the first step to ensuring peace, working together to solve our problems" Said Optimus

"Just promise to keep that blasted walking city of yours away from me, you know how much I fear it" Said Megatron

"You fear a walking city, why?" Asked Twilight

"Uh"

(Flashback, transformers fall of cybertron)

In a command center in the ruined city of Iacon, Megatron was leading his forces to destroy the Ark, an Autobot transport meant to get the last surviving Autobots off the planet. In his presence, Optimus prime was on his knees, a prisoner chained to the ground.

"It didn't have to come to this" Said Optimus

"This is what you chose prime when you defied me. All of this is your doing" Said Megatron

He aimed his fusion cannon at an Autobot prisoner and executed him on the spot

"Megatron, stop" Optimus begged

"I'll stop when all of you are dead" Said Megatron before executing another prisoner

"This is needless, all we want is to leave" Said Optimus

Megatron hit Optimus in the head.

"Charge up the warp cannon, wipe their precious ark off the face of cybertron. No one leaves without my permission." Said Megatron

"I wasn't asking" Said Optimus

"Always defiant to the end aren't you? At every turn you've thwarted my efforts to save this planet, to return it to its former glory. NO MORE! This day it all ends prime" Megatron said angrily

Behind him, the Autobots biggest new member, Metroplex, stood outside the building. He put his hand on the roof.

"Megatron, look out" Said Soundwave

Metroplex ripped the roof off the building, while megatron futilely tried to shoot him.

"Stop running you fools, stand and fight" megatron shouted

Metroplex instantly crushed megatron under his fist. He not only did it once, he did it several times to ensure he was killed

(End flashback)

"That is none of your concern you pathetic, whatever you are" Said Megatron


	8. Chapter 8

Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, shank, her crew, and the sugar rush racers, all met Yesss at one of her favorite places to eat, someplace called Epicurious. She had rented out a large room for them to eat in.

"You rented this whole room just for us?" Candlehead Asked

"Baby, I'm the head algorithm of Buzztube, I have money to go around for things like this" Said Yesss as she took her seat

Everyone began taking their seats, but one of the servers in the room looked at Ralph.

"Hey, aren't you wreck it Ralph?"

"Yeah, I am" Said Ralph

"Wow it's so great to meet you" Said the server

"You a fan of fix it Felix jr?" Ralph asked

"No but general grievous and the Nazis have a bounty on you in the gaming district. Grievous wants you for 500 credits, Nazis are offering 100 reichsmarks" Said the server

"Oh yeah? Is that so? Well you want to get punched in the face? Like really hard, right now?" Ralph asked

Calhoun held up her gun, and shank and her crew cracked their knuckles, frightening the server away.

"Credits and reichsmarks, what the heck is a reichsmark?" Ralph asked himself

"Making enemies I presume?" Yesss Asked

"Not intentionally. Ok I may have bumped into a couple people by accident" Said Ralph

"Well I wouldn't worry too much, while I don't know how valuable reichsmarks are, not even sure what those are, but credits, 500 credits in those battlefront games are worth next to nothing. Speaking of money, V do I got something for you. That video you posted earlier about that little race of yours, it's raking in the hearts, so I got you $50" Said Yesss

She pulled out a little card for 50 dollars and handed it to Vanellope

"Video? When did you post a video? And what race?" Asked Ralph

"You don't know? It was in your game of all places. I'll bring it up" Said Yesss

Yesss pulled out her buzz phone and played Vanellopes video on a hologram. Ralph couldn't bare to watch some parts, especially when Vanellopes car got crushed by a Leaper. He also couldn't bare watching her almost get killed by Omega Supreme.

"Told you Ralph, she was perfectly fine" said Shank

"I know she's fine but I worry is all" said Ralph

"Wait, we can get paid for making videos?" Asked Taffyta

"If they prove trendy enough, or popular enough, you can make some hearts on my site. You could also try YouTube but that'll take longer, and there's all these rules and stuff, lame. But that aside, it's great to finally meet you all, sorry I had to brush you off yesterday but being the head algorithms a busy job, my assistant maybe is well intentioned but he's a little soft on the content if you know what I mean. Vanellopes told me all about you" Said Yesss

"Oh yeah? What did she say about us?" Swizzle Asked

"She mentioned the bullying" Said Yesss

The racers sank back in their seats as shanks crew glared at them.

"Ok that part wasn't entirely our fault" Said Taffyta nervously

"But she also mentioned after everything was settled you were all good friends" said Yesss

"Oh yeah, good friends. We loved having Vanellope around" Said Rancis

Rancis saw himself glitch a little which surprised everyone. Within no time at all he saw his body become an adult body.

"What the? What happened to you Rancis?" Asked Candlehead

"I don't know" Said Rancis

Several of the other racers, including Vanellope herself, saw themselves turn into adults, which sent them into a small panic before they turned back into kids.

"Ok, that was weird" Said Ralph

"What's happening to us?" Crumbelina Asked worriedly

"Calm down kids I'm sure it's nothing too serious" Said Felix

"Odd, very rarely do I see things like that happen" Said Yesss

"You mean you've seen this before?" Calhoun Asked

"Couple times, usually depends on a games coding. Word of advice, I suggest looking into your kids codes when you get back, just in case" Said Yesss

Breakfast with Yesss went on for an hour and a half, she talked and got to know the racers better, taking a liking to each and every one of them, she even gave them their own buzz phones, never know when you might need one. While Shank and her friends went back to their garage, Vanellope wanted to introduce everyone to some other friends of hers.

(Oh my disney)

"Wow this place is so big" Said Felix

"Internet's full of all this cool stuff. My friends here, they're cool, you're gonna love them" Said Vanellope

She led everyone to a backstage area that was guarded by First Order stormtroopers. Upon seeing the group walk up to them, they raised their blasters.

"This areas off limits to visitors, move along"

"I'm just visiting some friends who work here" Said Vanellope

"Didn't you hear us? Get lost"

Just then, 2 of vanellopes friends, princesses Anna and Elsa, approached the troopers

"Hey man back off, they're with us" Said Elsa

"Are you sure?"

"They're friends of ours, they're always welcome to see us" Said Anna

"As you wish princesses, we'll make a note that they're friends of yours"

The troopers stepped to the side to allow the group to enter the backstage area. Anna and Elsa took the group to princess dressing room where inside was Pocahontas, Mulan, Ariel, and Belle.

"Hey can I have Tianas breakfast if she's not back in 5 minutes?" Ariel Asked

"Ariel, remember what we said about your collecting" Said Belle

Ariel sighed

"No perishables I know I know" Said Ariel

"Hey girls, Vanellopes back, and she brought friends" said Anna

The princesses all turned to Vanellope and welcomed her.

"Great to see you girls, where's everyone else?" Asked Vanellope

"Working, meet and greets, we're on down time right now" Said Belle, who had her face glued to a book about space travel

"Everyone these are my friends the Disney princesses, well some of them actually, meet Ariel the mermaid, Mulan the warrior, Anna and Elsa the snow sisters, Belle the book worm, and Pocahontas the nature lover" said Vanellope

Vanellope then introduced the princesses to her friends from the arcade. The princesses each greeted everyone.

"Nice place, reminds me of one of the rooms in Vanellopes castle, back when that still existed" Said Crumbelina

"What do you mean when it still existed?" Asked Mulan

"Old home got shut down, we all live in the internet full time now" Said Vanellope

"Oh, sorry to hear that. You live in slaughter race too?" Asked Ariel

"That got shut down too" Said Vanellope

"It did?" Asked Ariel

"Yes it did, but don't worry, we all have a new game to call home, some game called world designer, it's awesome" Said Vanellope

"Well glad to know things are going well for you all. We must pay a visit when we all get downtime together" Said Pocahontas

"Hey, where's that raccoon of yours?" Vanellope Asked

Pocahontas' pet raccoon meeko was rubbing against Calhoun's leg.

"No fair, he likes you at first but he doesn't like me?" Vanellope Asked

"Meeko is funny in that regard" Said Pocahontas

There was a knock on the door, and C-3PO from the Star Wars section of the site entered.

"Princesses Anna and Elsa, you are needed on the expo stage in 5 minutes"

"Thanks r2" Said Anna

"Anna, you know he hates being called that. Sorry bb-8" Said Elsa

Both sisters giggled, 3po was annoyed.

"They said this job would be fun, suited to my talents, oh how I miss the days with Captain solo and master Luke" 3po Said before leaving

"Well it's time we get to work. See you at karaoke night Friday Van" Said Elsa

"You like karaoke?" Asked Ralph surprised

"Yep, she just loves hip hop night" said Anna

"You try new things in the internet" Said Vanellope

Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and Ralph's group went back to steam. They were in the hall their game was located in when they were stopped by several Nazi soldiers and a commander from the Wolfenstein games. The commander said something to them in German, which none of them understood.

"Sorry, can't understand what you're saying" Said Ralph

The commander took something from one of his men and placed it over his mouth, it was a translator so they could understand him.

"Random inspection on behalf of General Strasse, show us your identification" Said the commander

"Sorry, don't have any" Said Calhoun "if you don't mind we're trying to get home now"

The soldiers raised their guns at the group

"Of course you don't, you don't know how this works" Said the commander

He put on a special glove and reached into Ralph's chest. He pulled out a little card that had Ralph's information on him.

"When did I have that in me?" Asked Ralph surprised

"All game characters have them in them, wow you're old. These cards tell us and those who hack your codes basic information about yourselves" said the commander

Satisfied with Ralph's info, he reached into Vanellope and pulled a card for her. The commander scanned vanellopes info card, and upon seeing something in it, he reached for his pistol.

"You're a filthy jew" the commander shouted angrily

He pointed the pistol at Vanellope but Ralph punched him out of the way. The commander fired his gun into the air, setting off alarms. Black and green orb shaped robots came out of the ceiling and floor.

"There will be no gun fighting in these halls, drop your weapons and return to your game, this is your only warning"

The soldiers and commander pointed their weapons at Ralph and his friends and opened fire, but the bots placed a protective shield over them. The bots fired blue beams at the soldiers and commander, trapping them in bubbles.

"Do not resist, these bubbles will deactivate once you return to your game" Said a bot

"You can't stay in your game forever Jew, we will wipe your race clean from this earth" the commander shouted as he was dragged away

"What the heck was that about?" Felix Asked

One of the bots scanned Vanellope.

"According to my sensors the little girl is a tiny bit Jewish" Said the not

"Jewish? What does that even mean?" Asked Vanellope

"It's some religious thing, the Nazis hate Jews with a burning passion" said the bot

"I don't even know what that means, how can I be this?" Asked Vanellope

"Someone programmed you that way it seems. Do not worry, gun fire is forbidden in these halls, you will be safe and protected. Now move along citizens"

The bots disappeared and left the group alone.

"The Internet is just full of surprises" Said Taffyta

"It can be a fun place, but also dangerous" Said Vanellope

The group continued heading for their home game, world designer, they had to figure out what was going on with the kids that made them adults.

(Authors note: I didn't just make up the whole Vanellope being Jewish thing, her voice actress claims she is and the directors I guess approve of that. I remembered that and figured it'd make a decent scene for this. Sorry if some of this seemed rushed but I could only think of so much. Also thank you all of you who are reading this for supporting this story, never expected it to get as popular as it is, I made this to deal with the ending of the second movie as I didn't like the ending that much. I got more stuff to come, hope you enjoy them when the time comes. Til then, please review or whatever and I'll see you next time)


	9. Chapter 9

(Back in world designer, city welcome center)

The racers, Ralph, and Calhoun were all sitting in the welcome center, waiting for Felix to exit the games code to tell them why the racers were becoming adults at random. After 10 minutes of waiting, Felix came out of the code room holding his hat in his hands.

"Any news?" Ralph asked

"This is hard to explain, but it starts with the npc citizens roaming around" Said Felix

"What do they have to do with anything? They don't say or do anything, they just walk back and forth between buildings" Said Taffyta

"Yes, but they're able to have kids, and their codes allow them to age within the span of a day. Now when we entered all the kids codes into the game, some of the npc code fused with theirs. Since they were programmed to always be kids, the aging works a little differently. You're able to glitch from teens to adults and back to kids at will if you're able to control the glitching it seems. There's really no way to explain this any other way" Said Felix

"Why doesn't it affect us?" Calhoun Asked

"We were never programmed to ever be kids, so it seems like the game never saw a reason to affect our codes, only the kids" Said Felix

"This is so weird" Said Ralph

"But it's cool, we all have a cool new superpower" Said Candlehead

"I can finally drink" Said Gloyd

"Just don't go too crazy with doing adult things until you learn to master this power you kids all have" Said Calhoun

"We won't mom, we're not gonna start having kids of our own so soon. Maybe just explore the internet a little" Said Minty

"Ok, but if any of you kids are going out, stop by my gym and arm yourselves with a weapon. I know you kids can take care of yourselves but we saw what those soldiers were gonna do to Vanellope. Vanellope I suggest you arm yourself too, just in case" Said Calhoun

"Sounds alright to me" Said Vanellope

"What about that security system in steam?" Asked Ralph

"We're not exactly sure how that works yet, better be safe than sorry. If we've learned anything here today, this place is different than game central station, not all bad guys are normal and good outside their games like Ralph, some like those soldiers and the Bobbies are bad all the way down to their programming" Said Calhoun

(Outside Of Steam)

It was another day of working for J.P. Spamley, he wandered the gaming district today with his trusty pop up sign, trying to get internet users to visit his site. It was a hard life for spam like himself, but he was spam worth trusting, only trying to make an honest living. Now if only someone would listen to him.

"Hey mister, you wanna get rich playing video games? No? Ok thanks anyway. Hey lady, you wanna get rich playing video games?"

He approached a blonde haired internet user, but was pushed back by a blue pop up blocker in a black suit.

"Back off spam. Right this way Ms. Jefferson"

The pop up blocker led the internet user to where she needed to be while Spamley sat on the floor and brushed off his sign.

"It ain't easy being spam like me" Spamley said to himself

He heard someone giving a nasty cough. He turned around to see General Grievous walking up to him.

"Hey mister, need a cough drop?" Spamley Asked

"The cough is part of my programming. I am General Grievous from EA's Star Wars battlefront 2, I am the leader of the galaxies biggest droid army. Are you J.P. Spamley?" The cyborg General Asked

"Yes I am, would you like to get rich playing video games?" Spamley Asked

"I hear you're the kind of guy who can get things for folks who need them, am I correct?" Grievous Asked

"Yeah, you name it I can get you anything. I know my way around every game and every site due to my work" Said Spamley

"I need a Nazi Panzerhund from the Wolfenstein games"

"Oh I can't get you that, sorry" Said Spamley

Grievous pulled a lightsaber from his waist and pointed it under Spamleys head.

"Look pal even if I find one the Nazis don't just give up their machines, you know how prideful they are, they think they're better than everybody" Said Spamley nervously

"Then I suggest you find a way" Said Grievous "I'm not a patient man"

"I think I know a game I can get one easily" Said Spamley

"Then I suggest you get to it, meet me in front of Battlefront 2 when you succeed. I'll have droids awaiting you outside the game. You have 24 hours, or I will end you" Said Grievous

Grievous turned to walk back into steam, leaving Spamley alone to consider what he was gonna do. Grievous was walking back to his game when he noticed Ralph talking with a security drone. They were walking in the distance towards an unmarked gate. Ralph was the reason Grievous needed a panzerhund, he was going to make his game pay, his coding made him hold bad grudges. He quickly approached Ralph, but remained hidden.

"I can assure you mr Ralph, security drones like me are watching these halls at all times, if you are to get hurt it won't be through gunfire. Most enemies have their limits, most. There are some we have to keep locked away, what I'm about to show you is what's called the vault, the most dangerous characters from delisted games are kept here, too dangerous to find new homes for themselves and to keep out in the open"

"Why does a game get delisted?" Asked Ralph

"Some games are online only, when their servers shut down their games are removed, others could get removed by request of publishers, or due to licenses expiring, it happens to games every now and then. We are just one of many gaming sites on the web, but we are probably the biggest. To answer another question we don't really interfere with personal matters unless absolutely necessary, like if you were to be near beaten to death we'd rush to your aid and provide instant medic packs that'll heal you in no time. This room isn't guarded much, but you don't have to worry, most game characters don't want to bother who goes in here, these characters are dangerous to everyone"

The security drone entered a code on a keypad and the huge vault door opened.

"So that's where they are kept, interesting" Grievous said to himself before rushing away from the scene.

Inside the vault were black boxes locked with nothing more than combination locks. Each box had a game name on it, all delisted games, as well as enemies contained inside. Ralph took a look at some enemies locked within the vault.

Wolfenstein 2009: Nazi soldiers

Wolfenstein 2009: Hans Grosse and Wilhelm 'Deathshead' Strasse

Transformers movie games: Decepticon soldiers

Transformers movie games: Megatron, Starscream, Devastator

Rambo the video game: Vietnamese soldiers

Rambo the video game: Soviet soldiers

Rambo the video game: police officers

Terminator salvation: t-600 endoskeletons and t-7t's

Terminator salvation: hunter killers and Harvester

Those were just some boxes Ralph looked at. There were rows of identical boxes, each filled with codes to the characters listed on the boxes. If the boxes were opened, the codes would spill out and reconstruct whoever was inside them. All these enemies were too dangerous to roam around without their games being active.

"I know you worry about this room Ralph, but do not worry, while this room is not guarded, no character would think twice about breaking in here. Everyone knows the risks of these characters, they'd be bad for everyone" Said the security drone

(Candlehead)

Candlehead was back In world designer putting up the finishing touches to a building she made for herself on the beach of her game.

"Now I got what every beach needs, a gift shop"

She sat behind a checkout desk.

"Kind of slow today"

She looked at her shop full of shirts and toys and other beach stuff for a minute.

"Still slow"

(Calhoun)

Calhoun was working out in her gym/armory/ gun range. She was punching a punching bag, keeping in shape. Other characters from the arcade such as sonic the hedgehog and paperboy were also working out, running on a treadmill and attempting to lift weights.

(Felix)

Felix was still in the welcome center, connecting new characters from the internet into their game.

"And what's your name sir?" Felix Asked a black haired man

"Bj Blazkowicz, from Wolfenstein 2009, I'm a Nazi killer. Been delisted for who knows how many years now, my game wasn't for sale too long, company went out of business. Been wandering around for years, then I heard about this place"

"You've come to the right place to settle down, doesn't matter where you're from, we don't discriminate. All are welcome to settle down here" said Felix "and what about you sir, what's your story?"

Felix was talking to the only other person in the welcome center with BJ, a strong looking black haired man.

"John Rambo from Rambo the video game, was delisted years ago, people said my game wasn't fun so now I'm here"

(Rancis)

Rancis was roaming around the game station looking for some more Star Wars games, ones with star fighters. Ever since his experience in battlefront 2 yesterday, he has been fascinated with them. Racing on the ground was cool, but there was something about soaring through the air that made him feel so alive, he could reach places his old candy kart couldn't take him. It felt so exhilarating to him. He wanted to get some starfighter codes and put them in his game, surely the other games wouldn't mind, he was just making copies.

He approached a game titled Star Wars Starfighter and walked inside, he couldn't wait to fly an x wing again and fight off star destroyers. It wasn't until he got inside he was told that this game took place years before any of those ships existed, taking place during episode 1 of the movies, whatever that meant. Rancis entered the last level of the game, thinking it could provide him a good challenge. After being given his instructions as well as his panic button to eject should he feel he's about to die, he was sent into the level.

In the level, Rancis found himself in a Naboo starfighter flying past a blue earth like planet, Naboo. Out in the distance was a trade federation droid control ship, destroying it would deactivate the federations droid army invading the planet.

"These droids get their orders from those receiver stations around the rim. We must destroy those receiver stations first"

Rancis flew his starfighter towards the control ship as vulture droid starfighters were sent to attack his squadron.

"This is where the fun begins" said Rancis

Rancis fired his laser cannons at the satellite dishes on the control ship, blowing them up one by one.

"There's still some receiver stations on the ball section of the control ship, we must destroy them"

"I'm on it" Said Rancis

Rancis headed for the core section of the control ship to destroy the receiver stations, but was being fired on by vulture droids.

"Can I get a little help here?" Rancis Asked

"On my way bravo 10"

Another Naboo starfighter flew behind Rancis' ship and fired on the vulture droids, blowing them up.

"Thanks, I appreciate that" Said Rancis

"Don't thank me yet bravo 10, watch for enemy fighters"

(Vanellope)

Vanellope was busy looking for a game that sounded cool to explore. At her waist she had a pistol holstered, just like all the other racers, Calhoun's orders. She could care for herself, but after her experience with the bobbies and the Nazis, who proved to be an even bigger threat, Calhoun wasn't going to take any chances. Vanellope still couldn't believe the Nazis were prepared to execute her for having a tiny bit of Jewish heritage in her, she was still a little shocked by just learning that as she didn't know what that was. She didn't know a whole lot about the Nazis or the Wolfenstein games in general, only that there were a bunch of them. She did her best to watch her surroundings in steam and approached a game called Spyhunter remastered.

Vanellope entered the game and found herself in front of a huge facility at night with signs bearing the name Nostra Corporation, it's logo consisted of a fist clutching the planet Earth. Vanellope spotted a pretty sleek silver car. She approached it and saw a sign on the door that read 'to start game, start the car and escape the nostra agents'.

"Now this is a cool car, where have you been all my life?" Vanellope Asked

She entered the car and familiarized herself with the controls, besides a steering wheel, she had weapons, machine guns, rockets, oil slick, smokescreen, mortars. She glitched into her adult body and clutched the steering wheel. She fastened her seatbelt and hit a button to start the game. The Nostra facility instantly blew up, and men with machine guns fired at her car. Vanellope sped off from the scene and onto a nearby road, with black cars and a helicopter following her. Vanellope glitched ahead to avoid missiles shot by the helicopter at her, and used smokescreen to blind the cars behind her. She looked in her mirrors to see the cars swerve off the road.

"I can definitely get used to this. This is so much better than my slaughter race car" Said Vanellope

Semi trucks appeared out of nowhere and sandwiched her between them to try and crush her. Vanellope simply glitched behind them and fired her rockets at the trucks, blowing them up. She was speeding towards a closing gate. She fired her machine guns and rockets at the gate, blowing it up and allowing her to pass through.

"This is awesome" Vanellope screamed "I'm definitely making a copy of this cars coding"

(Later That day, tappers restaurant)

All the racers, as well as Ralph and friends were sitting at Tapper and pepper jacks restaurant on the beach, getting themselves dinner. The racers now that they were able to turn into adults, were having their first drinks, some liking them more than others.

"Don't go too crazy with alcohol" Said Felix

"We won't dad" Said Taffyta

Tapper had hired a game cover band to perform music for his guests for the evening and they were performing on a small stage outside facing the beach.

'Oh I've made a big mistake, is there something I can do about it? With or without you I'm moving on in search of something neeeewwww. Pleeeeease, I wanna stay the saaaame. Nooooo, I'm never gonna change for youuuuu'

"Oh I love this song, don't you lads"

"I agree"

The group turned to see who said that and were surprised to see some bobbies standing at their big table. The group reached for their weapons but the bobbies placed their hands up.

"No need to be alarmed, we're not here to hurt you. In fact we've come to welcome you to the neighborhood. We brought you all a fruit basket"

One of the bobbies placed a basket of fruit on the table with a card reading 'Wellington Wells welcomes you'.

"We May have gotten on the wrong foot earlier, sorry about our rude behavior, its in our programming, we can't help it"

"We're still getting used to seeing kids outside our game, our backstory is very tragic involving kids, we gave them away to the Germans, they never came back, that's why we take joy, to forget about that"

"We never meant to hurt you little boy and girl, our programming gets the better of us sometimes. We're hoping to make things better, maybe become friends. After all a police officers gotta be nice to people"

"Well thanks, I guess" Said Ralph

"Again, no hard feelings, we're not completely evil, but watch for those joy doctors, they're not as forgiving as us"

"And word of advice, try not to go into our game, seeing children, it makes the citizens so sad, and crazy. And you big guy, wearing that, they'll beat you to shreds"

"Yeah I noticed that yesterday" Said Ralph

"Well, we're not gonna bother you anymore for the night. You lot have a good dinner, see you around sometime"

The bobbies turned to leave.

"Well that was unexpected" said Calhoun

"Guess they're not so bad after all" Said Rancis

"But best we watch them close for now, until we learn if their intentions are true. After all they did hurt rancis and Vanellope" Said Adorabeezle

"And me and Felix" Said Calhoun

A delivery man wearing a brown shirt with the Hasbro logo walked up to their table.

"You fix it Felix jr?" The delivery man asked

"Yes" Said Felix

"Sign here please"

Felix signed his name on a clipboard and many different deliverymen dropped off boxes from Hasbro, Mattel, and Lego.

"Here's the toys you ordered man, have a nice night"

The deliverymen walked away while the racers and Vanellope looked at the many boxes.

"Well kids, here's my surprise to you, enjoy" Said Felix

Vanellope and all the racers turned back into kids and jumped into the pile of boxes looking to see what was inside them.

(Back in steam)

Spamley had managed to collect a panzerhund from the game Wolfenstein cyberpilot from a French resistance hacker, and was riding it towards battlefront 2 where 2 battle droids were waiting for him. Grievous exited out of the game with a briefcase full of credits.

"So what do you need this thing for anyway?" Spamley Asked

"That is none of your concern, but it involves a man named Ralph who has bumped into me far too many times since he's arrived. Now get out of my sight" Grievous demanded before walking back into his game.

'Ralph? Only Ralph I know is wreck it Ralph. He can't possibly be talking about him can he? He lives in an arcade, not the internet. Does he live in the internet? Sooner or later he would bump into him, he always does' Spamley thought to himself


	10. Chapter 10

(The next morning, Battlefront 2 2017, Planet Geonosis)

In the multiplayer level of Geonosis in battlefront 2, located in a droid factory, General Grievous was hard at work putting together a small army of panzerhunds as well as an invasion army of droids to attack Ralph's game. Meanwhile, several of his bodyguards had broken into the vault in steam and stolen codeboxes for several delisted game characters, Nazis, terminators, Decepticons, among others. He was having their codes altered to serve him, well the robots anyway, he'd let human characters like the Wolfenstein Nazis do as they pleased to Ralph's game. Tomorrow, his plan could commence.

(Out in the Internet)

"Wanna get rich playing video games?" Spamley asked random citizens

Spamley was back to work being internet spam. He had managed to get at least a couple interested users to his site, so that was something.

"Hey spamley, pleasure seeing you here"

Spamley looked around to see his old friend Ralph and a big group of kids and 2 adults with him.

"Hey Ralph, so good to see you. What're you doing here?" Spamley asked

"I live here now, game called world designer, nice place to retire. These are my friends, Vanellope you know, Felix, Calhoun, sugar rush racers. We're all heading to the App Store to visit Disney Magic kingdoms, day trip for the kids" Said Ralph

Spamley shook the hands of all the racers and adults before turning back to Ralph.

"Well it's so good to have you here Ralph, maybe I'll come visit sometime. You all have a great day at magic kingdom, it's a fun place I've heard" Said Spamley

Spamley watched as the group left, but couldn't help but wonder, was his friend who Grievous was talking about? It couldn't be him, could he? He'd have to watch grievous just in case.

(Disney Magic Kingdoms)

The group exited a train station to find themselves in the theme park game of Disney Magic Kingdoms. Disney characters were greeting digital players, tall rides could be seen in the distance, and in front of them was Cinderella's castle, big and tall with fireworks shooting off of it.

"This place is amazing" Said Felix

"Ok kids, take your time choosing stuff, we're here all day. What do you want to do first?" Asked Calhoun

(Stitch's great escape)

The group stood in a preshow room where a robotic prison guard was preparing to brief them to be security guards.

"Let me introduce myself I am the prisoner teleportation Officer, Sargent c4703bk2704-90210"

The group giggled at that name.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Vanellope Asked

"My name is Sargent c4703bk2704-90210"

The gang burst out laughing, which the robot Sargent ignored.

(During the show)

The gang sat in chairs with restraints over their heads, watching as Stitch stood on a platform in front of them messing with 2 giant laser cannons. Stitch then spit at Taffyta with the guns shooting at her, though since this was a ride the guns effects were simulated with air pumps behind her seat.

"Ew, that's disgusting" Said Taffyta

(Buzz lightyears Astro blasters)

The gang sat in spaceships shooting at giant robots trying to get high scores.

"You fools cant stop me, I'm indestructible you hear me, indestructible" shouted zurg

"We got zurg on the run, blast him with everything you got" Said Buzz Lightyear

(Monsters inc laugh floor)

The gang watched as monster Mike Wazowski introduced the show.

"The only one here who might make you scream, would be Roz. We like to call Roz the face that launched a thousand lunches. Hey why did the chicken cross the road? To get away from Roz" said Mike

The gang giggled, not because of the joke, but because Roz was on a video screen watching him, not amused.

"She's up on the screen isn't she?" Asked Mike

The gang nodded

"WAZOWSKI! You better fill that can this time, or else" Said Roz

"Or else what?" Asked Mike

"Or else this"

Roz pushed a button that made Mike fall down a trap door, which caused the racers and vanellope to laugh. The laughter caused the scream can next to the stage to fill up with a little power. Mike appeared through another door

"Don't worry folks, I'm ok" Said Mike

(Tower of terror)

In a haunted hotel known as the Hollywood tower hotel, the group sat in an elevator taking a journey through the haunted hotel.

"You are about to discover what lies beyond the 5th dimension, beyond the deepest darkest corners of the imagination, in the tower of terror"

The group screamed as their elevator shot up, and then quickly plummeted

(Sword in the stone)

Swizzle was desperately trying to pull the sword out of the stone.

"Stupid thing won't budge" Said Swizzle

"Let me try" Said Vanellope

She got in front of the sword and it easily slid out of the stone for her. She placed the sword back in the stone.

"Of course it would work for you, you are a princess" Said Swizzle

"I wanna try" Said Ralph

He pulled the sword, but due to his strength, he tore the rock holding it in place out too. Ralph simply lowered the sword and backed away.

(With Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix)

The kids wanted to ride some roller coasters like space and big thunder mountain, so the 3 adults let them go, not wanting to deal with anything fast at the moment after dealing with the tower of terror. They sat on a bench in front of space mountain drinking soda and talking.

"So Ralph, anything new with you and Vanellope?" Asked Felix

"She says she plans to rebuild her old castle, or something like that. Invited me to live with her. She told me since she has the ability to grow up now, she eventually wants to have a family" Said Ralph

"And how do you feel about that?" Asked Calhoun

"It took me a while to get over her leaving, not sure how I feel about this. Having kids or getting married, assuming she ever gets into anyone" Said Ralph

"I know it's hard Ralph, but we can't change who these kids are. Believe us, remember when we took in all the racers when their game got unplugged? They were a nightmare" said Calhoun

"They didn't want to eat anything but candy, Gloyd annoyed me by continually spilling milk, Taffyta started a food fight" Said Felix

"Her exact words were 'I hate it here', while we did manage to change them a little, we can't change who they are on the inside" said Calhoun

"Vanellopes growing up, all the kids are. We have to accept it. But hey, living in a castle, sounds nice doesn't it?" Asked Felix

"Kinda does" Said Ralph

(Pirates of the Caribbean)

After the kids rode their fast rides, the gang decided to ride pirates. They were on a boat passing a pirate ship shooting cannons at a fort. Cannonballs splashed into the water, getting some of the kids wet, but they laughed in enjoyment.

(Fantasmic)

The group were sitting on bleachers watching Mickey Mouse fight the evil Malificent who had turned into a huge dragon.

After several hours of riding rides, meeting Disney characters and eating, the group decided enough was enough and headed back to world designer, just as the sun was going down. Everyone went their separate ways. Ralph and vanellope went back to Ralph's apartment to watch the sunset. The 2 sat on his balcony, watching the sun go down and the lights turn on to the different businesses.

"Today was a fun day" Said Vanellope

"I agree. So, decided where you're gonna put your castle?" Asked Ralph

Vanellope pointed to an empty patch of land on the outskirts of the city.

"Right there, it'll be big, have lots of amentities, as well as rooms for you, me, the racers, Felix and Calhoun, even Shank and her friends if they want to live there. Be a nice place to maybe start a family of my own" Said Vanellope "one day"

"That still bothers me hearing you say that. Not sure how I feel about you having kids" Said Ralph

"I have the power to do it. Not right now of course but when I find someone. I know you want me to stay your little girl Ralph, but things change. But no matter what we're still friends, family. And I guarantee you, if I ever have a son, his name will have Ralph in it" Said Vanellope

Ralph laughed at that comment.

(The next morning)

It was 9 am now in world designer in the still unnamed city that Ralph and vanellope built. The gang was having breakfast on the beach, enjoying the scenery. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city, General Grievous was preparing his plan.

"Today, this game ends"

Grievous threw several code boxes onto the ground which immediately shot off into the sky. One formed into a grey triangle shaped ship, an imperial star destroyer. The second box formed into a droid control ship from the multiplayer of Grievous' game. The 3rd box formed a large zeppelin, and on the sides were pictures of Eagles clutching Swastikas in their talons, with swastikas or iron crosses on the back fins. The 3 ships moved higher into the sky, which was noticed by the group on the beach.

The star destroyer made its move as the zeppelin and droid ship got into positions high above the city. The destroyer went all over the game, dropping weird satellites over different areas of the game, before going over the main city.

"What is that thing?" Asked Felix

"It's a star destroyer, why's one here?" Asked Vanellope

"What are those things it's dropping?" Candlehead Asked

"It's too far, I can't see" Said Ralph

Calhoun turned to some of her former soldiers, who had traded their battle armor for swim trunks and hawaiian shirts. They were playing volleyball near the group.

"Kohut, you still have my emergency binocs?" Asked Calhoun

"Of course sarge, right by the cooler" Said Kohut pointing to a cooler

Calhoun grabbed her binoculars from the cooler and looked up at the sky.

"Seems to be satellites of some kind" said Calhoun

Vanellope turned into an adult and grabbed the binoculars from Calhoun, she looked worried.

"We got a problem, those are cinder satellites" Said Vanellope

"What's a cinder satellite?" Asked Ralph worries

"They cause deadly storms that'll make this place uninhabitable" Said Vanellope

Up high above, the satellites activated and started shooting laser beams down, though they didn't hit the ground. They created storm clouds that made the game start to rain, hard.

Meanwhile by the entrance, Spamley saw what was happening. He couldn't let this game die just like that, he had to do something, he had to get help, quick. He knew just who to get. First stop, oh my Disney.


	11. Chapter 11

The cinder satellites were doing their job well, within minutes, the storm was causing flooding and strong winds, with thunder striking the cities in the game. The citizens knew the satellites had to be destroyed. In the transformer cities, Optimus prime and megatron were sending aerialbots and seekers to attack. Dr Eggman launched his Eggman fleet. In the main city, Calhoun was leading the group to her gym, the group would be safe there. Rancis refused to go in.

"I'm going up there to fight" Said Rancis

"How do you plan to do that?" Calhoun Asked

"I programmed starfighters from star wars games in here. I have an airfield nearby, I know how to fly" Said Rancis

"It's too dangerous, let the transformers take care of it" Said Felix

"You think this is it? Those ships in the sky, I know how to take them down, this can't be their entire plan" shouted Rancis as the winds picked up

"Rancis-

"You trust me don't you mom and dad?" Rancis Asked

Calhoun and Felix didn't answer.

"I have to do this, get inside, I'll be back soon" rancis Said before running off

Rancis ran to a nearby airfield filled with starfighters of different kinds. Rancis hopped into an x wing fighter and buckled himself in.

"I can do this, I can do this" Rancis said to himself

He shivered a little from the rain, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from saving his new home. He started up the fighter and took off, heading straight up. Within a couple minutes, he found himself over the storm clouds to see the transformers taking out the satellites. Rancis was quick to join in, taking out the satellites one by one by shooting at their weak spots. Within minutes, all the satellites were destroyed, and the skies cleared quickly over the game.

Rancis looked towards the 3 ships in the sky, he got angry looking at the Nazi zeppelin. He recognized the eagle and swastika on the side of it, the men who tried to kill Vanellope wore that symbol on their armor.

"All fighters, focus fire on the cruisers"

From the droid control ship and the star destroyer, landing craft emerged, heading for the ground. At Calhoun's, everyone who could fight was arming themselves. People from heroes duty soldiers, the sugar rush racers, Ralph and Felix, and homeless game characters were arming themselves with weapons.

In the Autobot city of New Iacon, Optimus prime was reactivating his friend Metroplex.

"Metroplex, we have reached a dire situation, we need your help"

Within moments, half of the Autobot city began transforming. It formed a colossal robot which could be seen all over the game.

"Metroplex heeds the call of the last prime"

In the inventors hall in the main city, twilight sparkle from Hasbro was checking on the energon maker for damage with Autobot perceptor, decepticon Shockwave, and a few generic npc scientists. They noticed the invasion fleet coming down towards the city. A janitor npc character ran onto the roof, scared for his life.

"Those guys are sending an army to kill us. Princess twilight, you're a scientist, what should we do?" Asked the janitor

"What? I don't know, I've never dealt with anything like this. Why are you even asking me?" Twilight Asked

"Come on use that brain of yours you owe us, we put you and your friends codes in this game for when your site kicks you out" Said the janitor

"We must protect the energon maker, or our race will die" Said Shockwave

"Let's hope for the best" Said Perceptor

The first landing craft landed by Calhoun's gym, where the gang as well as Kohut and Markowski from hero's duty, were waiting. The craft let out Vietnamese and Russian soldiers from Rambo the video game, who immediately opened fire on the group.

"Thank god it's not bugs" Said Markowski

"Eat lead whoever you are" shouted Felix to a Vietnamese soldier

Up in the skies, the fighters and Eggman fleet were battling it out with the invading ships. The droid ship and star destroyer to deploy tie fighters and vulture droids to fight back and defend the ships. Eggman fleet was getting decimated by the ties. The seekers and aerialbots were focusing on the star destroyer, but not rancis, his target was the Nazi airship.

The airship was loaded with AA guns, and they were very precise. Rancis was using his instincts as a racer to avoid the gunfire, firing his lasers at every gun turret he could. But it just wasn't enough being the only fighter focusing on the airship. The guns shot him down, he was spiraling towards the airship. His fighter crashed through a picture of the eagles talons on the side. Nazi soldiers were rushing towards his ship.

Rancis, in his adult body, climbed out of his fighter with his hands raised, he was far too outnumbered to even give a fighting chance here. If there was anything good that crossed his mind, was that he'd regenerate if they killed him. Though he didn't want to die. Rancis could only hope for the best as the nazis took his sidearm pistol and dragged him away.

Meanwhile on the ground, Rancis' family had split up from the gym, all going different directions. Ralph was with Vanellope, fighting against terminators, t-600 endoskeletons armed with miniguns. His and Vanellopes weapons proved almost useless against the machines, who were advancing towards their position in an alleyway.

"This is really bad kid, really bad" Said Ralph

Vanellope hugged Ralph, scared at what was to happen. Suddenly they heard someone shout.

"Hey ugly, leave my friends alone"

It was Princess Ariel, she was here, and she was armed with a fork.

"Taste my dinglehopper" Ariel shouted

She jumped onto one of the endos and began stabbing it with a fork. Ariel stabbed the fork into the machines neck, causing its eyes to flicker and the machine to flail around, firing its mini gun at random. It threw off of its body and stumbled around, it couldn't see, Ariel had hit the terminators tracking systems. The terminator fired at its own team by pure accident, taking them out. The machine turned back towards Ariel, but was shot down by 3 bobbies, all armed with laser blasters.

"Now do you believe we're on your side" one of them Asked Ralph

"Ariel, what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked

"Some green guy came to us and said you were in trouble. Some of the other girls are around here somewhere" Said Ariel

(With shank)

"Focus fire on that giant robot, go for its legs" Shank said to her crew

The group was facing off against a Harvester, a large terminator meant for capturing humans. Upon seeing the group, it aimed its shoulder mounted plasma cannon and fired, killing Debbie and pyro.

"Fire weapons" Shank shouted

"Nobody messes with us" Felony shouted

The remaining group fired rockets from their cars at the harvester, but it wasn't affected one bit. The machine swiped at their cars, sending them crashing.

"That things too strong" Said Butcher boy

"We can't just run" Said Shank

"We don't have a lot of options" Said Pyro who had just regenerated

The harvester aimed its plasma cannon at the group, but it was frozen by Elsa who stood on top of one of the buildings. The harvester turned to Elsa, but it was tackled to the ground by Decepticon Devastator. Devastator ripped the harvester in half and knocked it offline.

"Nobody messes with the constructicons" Devastator shouted

Elsewhere in the city, some of the other princesses who came were fighting the machines and invading soldiers. Mulan and Merida were protecting some of the racers by shooting arrows and slicing down soldiers. Belle was using a Gatling gun type device invented by her father to take down an aerial hunter killer, which was sent crashing into tappers restaurant. A fighter jet zoomed towards belle, and transformed into the evil Decepticon Starscream from the live action transformers movies.

"Stupid insects, I will kill you" Starscream shouted

He formed a buzzsaw on one of his hands and sliced belles weapon in half, rendering it useless. He raised his buzzsaw again, but got distracted, by Olaf the snowman talking to him

"Excuse me mr big scary guy, hi I'm Olaf, and you're not doing a nice thing" Said Olaf

"What is this? A talking snowman? Hahahahaha, how pathetic, I can crush you in an instant" Said Starscream

"I'm not here to fight, I'm distracting you" Said Olaf

"WHAT!?" Starscream shouted

Anna, who was hiding behind a turned over ice cream cart, hit a button on a remote, detonating explosives she planted on Starscream while Olaf distracted him. Starscream was instantly killed.

"Thanks Anna" Said Belle

"It was nothing, thank you Olaf" Said Anna

"It's fun being a distraction" Said Olaf

Meanwhile, up in the Nazi airship, Rancis was brought to the main bridge, where Nazis were controlling and coordinating the attack. An old man with a monocle turned to face him. He was accompanied by a big strong looking man.

"You must be Rancis Fluggerbutter. I know who you are, I have files on every citizen in this game aboard my ship. I am Wilhelm strasse, or Deathshead as many people call me. I am in charge of this operation. You were foolish try to attack our superior airship. You are either very brave or very stupid. I've studied your bio, you're pathetic, never won a race in your game for years, care too much about appearances, and if I'm not mistaken, you're in love with that Jewish girl"

Jewish girl thought rancis, did he mean Vanellope? He didn't love her, did he? Sure they were good friends, but they never admitted to liking each other. But then again, Vanellope maybe was more than just a friend to him. It was because of her he won his first race, she gave him a place to live after he sold everything he owned for that failed kart, she even helped him find his calling as a starfighter pilot in the internet. Plus she was kind of cute, even in her adult body. What was he thinking? Could he actually be in love with her? That was crazy thinking. No way she loved him back, did She?

"You know you resemble a perfect aryan, shame you fell in love with a filthy Jew. We will kill her and everyone here, destroy this city and reshape it. This game, and many others will bow down before the might of the third Reich. It's a shame you won't get to see the swastika fly proudly over your game once we take over. Hans, shoot him, then throw him overboard" Said Deathshead

Hans, the big strong man, grabbed a machine gun from one of the soldiers on the bridge, and aimed it at Rancis' chest. He closed his eyes, fearing the worst.


	12. Chapter 12

Before I begin, I'd like to thank my good friend vickyt36 for helping me a little bit on this chapter.

(Meanwhile, back on the ground)

Heavy fighting was still going on down on the surface. Rapunzel was protecting a couple of the sugar rush racers, Gloyd, Taffyta, and Minty. Along with a frying pan, she was using her hair like a rope against Russian Rambo soldiers.

"Fall back, quick, down that alley" Rapunzel pointed out

The 4 ran towards the alley, hoping to get away and find better cover, but they ran into something worse, Joy doctors, 3 of them. One was carrying a buzzsaw like device. He activated his weapon while the other 2 help up joy pills. They all laughed

"Happiness is a choice, time to take your joy"

Rapunzel pushed the kids behind her and raised her frying pan in front of the joy doctors, causing them to laugh.

"Stop, in the name of the law" someone shouted

The joy doctors turned around to see 6 bobbies

"Leave them alone doctors"

"Traitors, how could you betray dr verloc?" One of the doctors asked

"We don't serve him, we serve the public. Princess, kids, go, we'll hold them off" Said a Bobby

All the bobbies raised their batons and charged for the doctors, all while Rapunzel got the kids away.

Snow White and Jasmine had managed to tame and reprogram 2 Nazi panzerhunds and were riding them around the city, helping Optimus prime and Bumblebee take out enemies. With Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, and Vanellope, they were holed up by Ralph's apartment building, taking out terminator endoskeletons. They were making good progress, it seemed like every character in the game, minus the npcs which were running in panic due to their programming, were fighting back.

Suddenly, out of the sky, the Michael bay version of Decepticon leader Megatron flew into the street, wiping out the endos singlehandedly before transforming into robot mode. He turned towards the group.

"Fools, you can't beat megatron, now surrender or perish" Said Megatron

"We'll never surrender. This is our home and we won't see it destroyed" Vanellope shouted

"Your planet belongs to me" Said Megatron

He pointed his arm cannon at Vanellope, but Calhoun got in front of her to protect her. She opened fire on Megatron, which did nothing more but maybe tickle him.

"You want this game, you'll have to kill everyone in it" Said Calhoun

"Humans don't deserve to live, you're nothing more than pathetic insects to crush under my feet"

Megatron fired at Calhoun and Vanellope, disintegrating them instantly, much to Ralph and Felix's horror. They embraced the 2 in hugs when they regenerated. Megatron laughed.

"Such worthless creatures you are. You think your autobot friends will protect you? They were defeated on our world, and they'll be defeated here. Bow down to me, and I may let you worthless insects live" Said Megatron

"We're not worthless" Said Ralph angrily

"And we will never bow down to you" Said Felix angrily

"Have it your way, insects" Said Megatron

He aimed his cannon at the group again, but was distracted by a loud booming sound coming closer.

"What is that noise?" Megatron Asked

He and the group looked up to see Autobot Metroplex standing over them. Megatron aimed his cannon and fired at him, and in response, metroplex raised his foot, and stepped on megatron. He crushed him under his foot 4 more times, to ensure he was finally offline.

"You are safe now, organics" Said Metroplex

Optimus prime from the cybertron games had driven up to the group.

"Humans, are you alright?" Asked Optimus

"We are now, thanks to your friend here" Said Felix

"Target synchronization complete, awaiting orders, Optimus Prime" Said Metroplex

"Metroplex, we need to take out the 3 cruisers in the sky, start with the airship, Omega will take care of the control ship" Said Optimus

"Consider it done" Said Metroplex

Metroplex fired his massive cannons towards the Nazi airship

(With Rancis)

"Hans, shoot him, then throw him overboard"

Hans grabbed a machine gun from one of the Nazi soldiers on the bridge, and pointed it at Rancis' chest. Rancis closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Suddenly the ship violently shook.

"Sir, we've sustained massive damage, we can't remain in the air"

Rancis glitched back into a kids body and punched the Nazis holding him in the balls. The other Nazis were too busy preoccupied with other things to care about what happened with him. Rancis ran through the halls of the airship, before finding himself outside on a catwalk. He could see the ship was slowly plummeting towards the ground outside he city. He was panicking, how was he going to get off safely?

"There's gotta be a parachute or a plane I can use" Said Rancis

Rancis didn't have to think long. With a stroke of luck, an Autobot space shuttle flew next to him, and opened its door to allow him inside. He hopped in and strapped into the cockpit seat.

"Greetings young child, I am sky lynx, Autobot transport and warrior. I detected you going down aboard that airship, and have been attacking for the last several minutes trying to get inside, though Metroplex has beat me to it. Relax child, you're safe now"

"Sky lynx, we need to take out the control ship, I know how to do it, it'll take out all the machines on the ground" Said Rancis

"I like the way you think small child, what is your name?" Sky lynx Asked

"Rancis Fluggerbutter from Sugar rush"

Sky lynx flew towards the droid control ship, while behind him, Omega supreme and the other transformers had managed to take out the star destroyer, sending it plummeting towards the ocean. On Rancis' orders, Sky lynx attacked some of the shield generators with ease and was able to fly inside, wreaking havoc to the troops boarding landing craft.

"Eat my servos evil doers, Sky lynx and Rancis will take care of you" Said Sky lynx

Sky lynx trashed the hangar of the control ship, and made his way through to the reactors. Upon reaching them, Rancis fired missiles at the reactor, blowing them up, causing a chain reaction that started blowing up the ship. Sky lynx transformed back into a space shuttle and flew out as the ship destructed.

Back on the ground, all the enemy machines began powering down due to the control ship going offline. All the soldiers and stormtroopers and other enemies, upon seeing without their support ships, they were outnumbered. The racers approached a group of stormtroopers, who immediately dropped their blasters and put their hands over their heads.

"Ok, ok, we surrender, we surrender"

"I can't believe it, we won" Said Felix

"We survived somehow" Said Vanellope

Sky lynx landed in front of the group, letting out Rancis. He was embraced by his parents, and he got a thumbs up from Ralph and a quick hug from Vanellope. He would talk to Vanellope about his feelings later. The bobbies picked up rancis and Vanellope and held them high, cheering.

"We did it" Said Rancis

"I know, but look at our home, part of its flooded, buildings destroyed" Said Ralph

"We'll rebuild, make it better." Said Felix

"That's a great idea" Said Ralph

"Hey uh Vanellope, is it ok if we have a word in private later, I got some things I want to say" Said Rancis

"Sure Rancis" Said Vanellope

Ralph raised an eyebrow hearing that.

(2.5 years later)

After the battle, the people rebuilt the ruined cities, though remnants of the battle remained. The stormtroopers decided to stay, becoming security for the game. The star destroyer, the Dauntless, was sticking out of the ocean a few miles from shore of the beach. New weapons and security systems were put in place all over the game. Every building in Litwak city, that's what Ralph and Vanellope names the city, had at least one turbo laser cannon on its roof for defense should another air attack come.

Life went back to normal for the citizens of Litwaks and the internet. The transformers were building new worlds in the game for the characters, coming soon was a place called Velocitron, to satisfy the citizens who loved to race. Vanellope built her castle as promised, situated at the end of the city. Ralph lived with her. She and Rancis found feelings for each other and married. And today, she was having kids of her own. A couple bobbies and stormtroopers blocked her room, no one but doctors were allowed in. It took Ralph getting used to Rancis having to be a part of his life now, it would take longer for him to accept the twins Vanellope was having.

Citizens all over the game surrounded the castle, this was a big deal, the first non npc citizens born in the game. After a couple hours, Rancis, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun were allowed inside Vanellope and Rancis' room. Vanellope was in her kid body for the first time in months, while pregnant she was stuck in her adult body. She held a boy in a blue blanket and a girl in a pink blanket. The babies glitched a little, softly crying.

"They're beautiful nelly" Said Rancis

"I know Flugs, I know." Said Vanellope

"So, what did you 2 name them?" Asked Felix

"The boy is Kevin, Kevin Ralph Fluggerbutter" Said Vanellope "I gave him your name Ralph, because without you coming into my life all those years ago, he wouldn't be here today"

"And the girl is Lucy, Lucy Schweetz Fluggerbutter" Said Rancis

"Theyre amazing" Said Ralph

"Want to hold them?" Asked Vanellope

"Are You sure?" Asked Ralph

"You're their grandfather, they gotta get to know you" Said Vanellope

Ralph carefully took the babies from Vanellope, and held them in his hands. They were so small in his hands, but beautiful kids, they looked just like their parents, though Kevin had small tufts of black hair on his head, and Lucy had small tufts of yellowish blonde hair. Ralph shed a few tears and gave a small hug to them before handing them back to their parents. One of the bobbies walked in.

"Prince and princess, we have good news, this Litwak fellow, we found him. The boys found his WiFi router" Said the Bobby "beautiful babies by the way"

"You found Litwak? That's great. We'll make the video soon and send it to him" Said Ralph

(A few weeks later)

Stan Litwak was enjoying a nice retirement. He did miss the days he would run his arcade, but the stress from running the arcade would've killed him had he not gave the place up. He did miss the old place, but he knew it was in good hands, it was now a virtual reality gaming place, with several games to try out inside, very popular. Mr. Litwak kept himself occupied, he found new things he liked on the internet, and he still enjoyed going out, where kids would recognize him and greet him whenever he came near his old place.

Life was good for him. One day while checking his email, he noticed a message reading 'Thank you mr litwak'. He wondered what it was. He opened it, and saw it was a video message. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, it was the arcade characters from the games he used to operate back at the arcade. He saw wreck it Ralph and Vanellope explaining that they were alive all the time and were now thanking him for taking care of their games all these years. They now lived in the internet and were thriving with newer characters, transformers, Star Wars characters, cute characters from phone games, even learning that Vanellope had kids, stuff he never thought was possible, never once had he figured his games were alive in that regard.

Ralph and Vanellope showed Vanellopes kids, which made him smile. Both babies were sleeping in a stroller, the boy hugging a stuffed blue penguin with a captains hat on it, the girl a stuffed yellow pony. Ralph and Vanellope explained they now lived in a game called World designer, leaving a copy of their saved game in their message should he wish to see them, and named their main city after him, Litwak city. They mentioned their struggles getting where they are now, showing off the crashed star destroyer, the remains of the Nazi zeppelin, even footage of the attack on their home the first week.

They mentioned that extra precautions were taken to ensure their safety, and even had creepy looking police men and stormtroopers protecting them, along with the Autobots. Litwak wasn't sure what an Autobot was, but they were big, and he guessed they were friendly. The message ended with all his old arcade characters wishing him a happy retirement, and thanking him for everything.

Stan Litwak gave a small smile, he was glad these old characters cared so much about him, and that they've been trying to find him for the last couple years. He looked at the saved game file, couldn't hurt to take a look at it.

(The end)

Hope you all enjoyed the story, stay tuned for a sequel story called Life Online, which will focus on Lucy and Kevin, as well as several other ocs who will move into the game, as well as our favorite wir characters. Hope you take a look at it. If you want your oc featured in it send me a message or review about it, as well as info about them and possible game or site they originally came from. I will take them into consideration. Thank you for reading, and have a good day


End file.
